Husband Zoned
by itsLALA
Summary: Austin and Ally have moved on in life; no more high school, no more Dallas, and no more drama. They're married and just had their newborn son Aiden Jake Moon. How will Austin adapt to being a new husband and a father? How will he react when Ally's childhood friend Elliot comes back to town and visits? Austin/Ally x Dez/Trish - Sequel to Friend Zoned - AU - OOC - Rated Strong T -
1. Prologue

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**Prologue**

* * *

**This is the first chapter of many to come. This is the sequel to Friend Zoned and you don't need to read Friend Zoned to understand this but I highly recommend you doing so; there will be things in this story that might make more sense to you if you were to first read Friend Zoned. I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as you enjoyed Friend Zoned. And no worries, Austin is still just as over-protective in Husband Zoned just as he was in Friend Zoned and yes I know; horrible title but I needed something that described a relationship and the word zone.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"!" Ally shouted as she clenched her toes and felt her muscles tensing.

Austin stood in the room watching from the sidelines as he bit on his finger nails, worried for his wife and his soon-to-be born child. Ally looked like she was in so much pain and he wanted her to be okay he didn't like seeing her like this, though he knew this was good; it was normal for her to feel like this when in labour but why couldn't she just take the epidural like the suggested. The doctors said the child was being stubborn and didn't want to come out so they had to perform an episiotomy on her so they could reach in and assist the baby themselves -which she hated.

Austin and Ally didn't know the gender of the baby yet, they wanted to be surprised on the day of birth. Dez and Austin both wanted a boy while Trish and Ally wanted a girl; Trish only wanted a girl because she had a girl and she wanted to have their daughters to become best friends just like she and Ally but that was wishful thinking. Ally wanted either but was leaning towards a girl more because she always wanted to spoil a little girl. She knew if she had a boy Austin would want to teach him how to be like his dad and Ally wasn't sure she wanted another Austin running around the house. Either way, Trish and Ally's babies would be close because they were only 3 months apart.

"It's almost over, Ally. Deep breaths," the nurse attempted at calming the small brunette down as she caressed Ally's hair and wiped her forehead with a cold rag.

Ally let her eyes roll to the back of her head as she felt a strong pain run through her abdomen. She would never again have a child; she was perfectly content with this one she was having now. Ally groaned at the feeling of her vagina stretching and the doctor putting cold tools down there to help assist the stubborn child in coming out. She knew the head was out but somehow the child was still being stubborn and Ally wanted nothing more than to yank it out. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as the pain increased.

"Baby, it's okay, it'll soon be over. You're doing great."

Ally shot her eyes open and snapped her head towards Austin, glaring at him. He was the one who did this to her; he doesn't know what it feels like to be in pain for over 24 hours and have a human life sticking out of your vagina. He didn't understand what it felt like to have multiple people staring and probing at your vagina trying to pull something like a tumour out. He didn't know so he had no right to be telling her how she was doing!

"You did this to me," she growled, clearly in a foul mood.

Austin stepped back not recognizing who Ally was at the moment. He made an oath to never get Ally pregnant again because he was not going to deal with this for a second time. It was true though; he did do this to her so he should feel slightly guilty about it but knowing his son or daughter's head was out right now and soon the rest of his or her body would be to made it all better. He didn't mind or feel as guilty anymore.

"You'll see that it was all worth it, Al."

Ally glare at the blond male intensified, "Do not 'Al' me!" She seethed through clenched teeth and she let out a low groan as she pushed again on command. She felt the body sliding out of her as the doctor made a sigh of relief and the nurse smiled at her, "You did it, Ally. You pushed your newborn son out," she congratulated her while telling her the sex of the new baby.

Ally tore her eyes away from Austin and glanced down towards her opened legs and heard the crying of a newborn baby, "Son?"

The doctors looked towards Ally and nodded their heads, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, you are now the parents of a baby boy."

"It's a boy," Ally heard Austin say quietly in the hospital room as he walked towards her legs, "Can I hold him?"

The nurse grabbed a hold of Austin's arms, "First we're going to have to clean him up and get his information, then you guys can hold him. Until then, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" She offered him a sharp pair of sterilized silver scissors. Austin's face lit up as he gripped the sharp tool and walked towards the ending of the bed, he saw the baby covered in blood and other liquids that came from his wife's womb and looked to the long yellow/white tube that was attached to the baby's stomach.

"Cut near here, but be careful."

Austin nodded his head and followed the doctor's instructions; he cut the umbilical cord with one snip and watched as the nurses quickly put a baster in the baby boy's mouth and nostrils clearing the air way so he can be capable of breathing on his own. Austin and Ally watched the doctors carry their new born son out of the room with smiles on their face. The nurse approached the staring couple and smiled at them, "Do you guys have names for him?"

Ally nodded her head, "Aiden Jake Moon."

The nurse smiled as she wrote down the information on the chart she held in her hand and nodded her head, "That's a beautiful name," she encouraged as she turned to walk out of the room and walked toward the ward where they put together the medical information.

"You did amazing, Ally."

Ally smiled up at her husband who was now caressing her hair and pushing the stray strands of hair out of her face, and off her sweating forehead. Giving birth was much harder than she thought it out to be and she had to give Trish props for doing it before her because she underestimated this a lot. Austin leaned down and kissed her lips softly, "I'm going to go get Dez, Trish, your dad and my parents."

Ally nodded her head, "Be quick," she said softly not finding the energy to find her voice. She watched him leave in a rush and smiled gently. She wouldn't ever believe her life would be where it is now, high school seemed so long ago and she couldn't believe how fast everything gone by; graduation, Trish and Dez's wedding, her wedding, Tiara's birth, and now her baby boy Aiden's birth. She sighed in comfort as she laid her head back on the hospital pillow and closed her eyes slightly.

She heard the door open quickly a few minutes later and heard the voices of her family and friends, "Oh, Ally; are you alright dear?" She heard Mimi's voice and then felt one of her hands on her arm and the other moving her hair out of her face.

Ally smiled politely, "I should have known it was a boy. He was being just as stubborn as Austin," she joked. Mimi chuckled, "Oh dear, don't worry; they'll sow you right back up and you and Austin could go right back at it in 3 weeks!"

Austin blushed, "Mom, not the time."

Mimi waved Austin off as she continued to bombard Ally with questions about how she'll feed the baby, what they named it, and how they plan to take care of him. It wasn't like Mimi was being too involved she was just genuinely caring for her grandson and if she wasn't going to then who else would? Ally answered each question with ease; she already planned this out and whether or not someone was against her parenting skills it wouldn't matter. Aiden wasn't their son; he was hers. She'd take the advice and respect their opinions but she didn't have to listen. "Did they bring him back yet?" Trish asked curiously.

About to answer Austin got cut off by the door being opened again, "Here's baby Aiden," the nurse cooed as she showed the large group the new baby. Everyone smiled at the child and 'awed' when they saw him wearing a baby blue hat and a white and blue stripped jumper wrapped in a clean white blanket. "Everything checked out okay, despite being exceptionally stubborn he's a perfectly healthy baby."

Ally smiled at her son and held her hands out, "Can I hold him?" She asked in a small voice. The nurse nodded her head and brought the baby over to the waiting mother, she gently placed him in her arms and Ally immediately felt the connection. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she looked into the face of her new son and smiled, "Hey Aiden," she said softly as she touched his chin.

Aiden's eyes opened slightly and everyone was shocked to see grey eyes, "His eyes are grey?" Dez questioned quietly. The nurse nodded, "It'll change over time," she informed them as she watched from the distance. Austin walked over to his wife and son and sat on the corner of the bed he looked into Aiden's face and immediately Aiden started to coo and Austin smiled, "He's going to be a daddy's boy alright."

Ally scoffed, "I refuse to have two Austin's running around the house so immaturely." The 24 year old scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, "I'm actually not immature so I don't know what you're talking about." Ally rolled her eyes at the comment and looked down to her son again.

"If I could get you to breast feed him right now so you can still lactate that would be amazing. Aiden also needs to get used to the taste so it doesn't come as a shock to him later on in the weeks," The nurse informed Ally. She nodded her head in agreement as Austin ushered the rest of the family out of the room so they were left with Austin, Aiden, Ally, and the nurse. Ally lifted her hospital gown and let the nurse instruct her on the proper way to hold the baby while breast feeding and as surprising and informational as it was; it was easier than she thought. She felt confident doing this and she knew it would be extremely easy to do at home. She had no worries.

For now…


	2. Golden Slumbers

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**Golden Slumbers**

* * *

****PLEASE READ** Its come to my attention many people are becoming disrespectful. I don't know if those of you who read my other story 'Take Me or Leave Me' are now reading this but if you are; some of you left reviews that were not appreciated at all. One in particular said, "you're an annoying ass biotch. just do another chapter. we don't want a sequel. it'd make no sense to have one.' And honestly you are entitled to your opinion and I respect that but what confuses me is; you're requesting for me to give you another chapter, something you want, all the while insulting me? In order to get what you want in life you don't talk down to people, I don't know if you were ever taught this but I am telling you now. Now, I would say something else about this however, I'll bite my tongue. I just want you, and this is to every reviewer, to know; I read each review, I know who says what, and just because you sign out and go under the alias 'Guest' doesn't mean I don't know who you are. And no, I won't be updating another chapter; I will be continuing the sequel I planned to do in the first place and maybe if you were patient you'd understand why I'm doing a sequel, thank you.**

**And for those who acknowledged all the rude reviews I've been getting; thank you for saying something. It really means a lot to know there are still many people in the world with dignity and respect. Also, those who haven't acknowledged it but still reviewed something wonderful and polite, I write just for you guys! **

**There's a difference between constructive criticism and being straight out disrespectful.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"When can I be released from the hospital?" Ally asked the nurse in a quiet voice.

Ally has been in the hospital for 2 days after the birth of her baby boy, Aiden. The doctors wanted to keep her in so they can see if she would heal well and normally and to double check that Aiden was doing just fine. It was proper protocol and Ally didn't like it. She knew she was fine and she had all the faith in the world that Aiden was fine as well; she just really wanted to get home and start her life with her new family.

She missed Austin for sure; he had started to go back to work and visit her 2 hours before visiting hour was over and 2 hours wasn't enough. He literally spent 2 hours out of the entire 24 hour day with his family and she hated that. Granted 2 hours was better than nothing but she was being selfish and she wanted to see her big baby; she wished he could sleep over the night one night but she knew that wasn't proper protocol and she didn't like it.

"You'll be able to go home today if your results check out well."

Ally couldn't help the scoff that came from her throat; she checked out well every day and every 4 hours, what would be different now? She sighed as she leaned back into the uncomfortable bed and put a look of contentment on her face. 4 more hours and she'd get to leave this hell hole, "Can I see Aiden?"

Nurse Nancy smiled and nodded her head, Ally smiled widely at the approval. She stepped out of the bed and put on the bed slippers Austin brought over the first night of being here. She followed Nancy to the ward she was familiar with and stopped at the entrance, "Wash your hands, put on the mask, and the robe," Nancy repeated. Ally nodded her head already putting the robe on. She turned back to the nurse who wore an amused smile on her face and opened the ward doors.

In front of Ally were many incubators filled with new born children. Nancy brought out a clip board but didn't have to read where Aiden laid because she saw Ally already making her way over to the memorized spot. Nancy smiled again at the curiosity and excitement this new mother showed. She watched as Ally placed her hands in the two holes on the side of the incubator and decided she'd let her have her moment with her son.

Ally looked down into Aiden's sleeping face and smiled genuinely; she honestly loved the fact she was a mother, she loved the fact she had a little baby to love and cherish and teach. She placed her palm on his stomach and caressed his small tummy gentle. She watched his face and arms move and his eyes flutter open; grey met brown. Almost immediately Aiden started to coo and he moved his arm down to touch his mother's gentle fingers; he struggled to grip her finger and lift it to his face to suck on. Ally laughed as she pulled her hand away from the baby's mouth knowing he was young and extremely vulnerable to infections at this age.

"Hey Aiden," she said softly.

Aiden blinked up at her through his long eyelashes, he smiled a small toothless grin and started to kick his feet excitedly. Ally's heart fluttered; she now understood her father when he'd always croon about how her birth was the best day of his life. She didn't think anything could replace this moment; she knew she'd be just like her father and continuously sing to her son about how his birth was the best day in her life.

"We get to leave today if we both check out okay," she informed him like he could understand, "So you better be 100% healthy or else you'll be stuck in here for another day!" She joked half-heartedly.

She tickled his sides gently which resulted in Aiden squirming and kicking his legs excitedly again, "If you're anything like your father you'll be determined to leave; he can't be in one place for too long…" she trailed off, "Some times I think he has ADHD."

She heard a chuckle from behind her and she immediately whipped around annoyed someone had been listening in on her private conversation with her son. Her eyes softened once she saw her husband standing a few feet behind her in his own mask and robe. She smiled softly and approached him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up on her toes to kiss his lips, "Austin," she breathed out, "You're here."

Austin hugged her back just as tight, "Yeah, took a half day; I heard you could be coming out of the hospital today. Wanted to be here to pick you guys up," he informed her as the two walked back over to the incubator.

Although Austin spent the last 2 nights alone at their home he didn't feel alone. He knew he had a family, his family, who were safe and healthy and would be returning to him at any day. He knew those 2 days would mean nothing when they came back because then they'd be with him for forever. He was the man of the family and the man of the house and it was his job to protect and love everybody in it. He would do that and so much more.

Ally craned her neck to look up at him, "I would have called dad. You didn't have to do that," she said touched he went through all this trouble to bring her home. Austin only shook his head, "You're my family now, and you're my responsibility. Your dad made that clear when he gave me his blessing; I'm here, I'm bringing you guys home today."

Ally smiled at the way Austin was reflecting the high-school him but in a much more matured version. The high-school Austin hated any male speaking to her or even talking of her, this Austin wanted nothing more than to protect his family and she admired that about him. Without him she doesn't know where she'd be in her life right now…well she does but she doesn't even want to think about _him_.

She nodded her head at her husband's words, "I hope Aiden's eyes don't change, I think they suit him." Austin nodded his head in agreement.

He placed his finger into his son's palm and felt the slight grip Aiden had on his finger. His hand was extremely tiny compared to Austin's entire hand and Austin's heart almost melted; his hand could swallow Aiden. He smiled as he watched his son play with the ring on his finger that symbolized his eternal love for his wife. Aiden's eyes glistened in amazement at the shiny stone and he attempted at putting it in his mouth.

"Hey, no," Austin said as he narrowed his eyes at his son and moved the hand away from his mouth. A visible frown came onto Aiden's face and his lip started to quiver. Ally chuckled at Austin, "You see what you do?" She told him with a stern look on her face. Ally pulled Austin away and placed her hand into the incubator; she stroked his stomach and started to hum quietly.

Austin stood behind his wife and watched the scene unfold; he didn't mean to make Aiden cry. He just didn't want his son to get sick by putting something dirty in his mouth; Austin crossed his arms against his chest and listened to his wife sing a familiar lullaby their parents used to sing to them as children.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes;  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_  
_therefore sleep,_  
_while over you a watch I'll keep._  
_Sleep, pretty darling,_  
_do not cry,_  
_And I will sing a lullaby._

Austin smiled as he saw Aiden respond to the song the way he was supposed to. Throughout the singing he was smiling and calmed down exceptionally and by the end he had closed his grey eyes and resumed the slumber he was awoken from by his mother. Austin put a hand on Ally's back, "Maybe we should let him sleep?" Ally nodded her head and turned away from the incubator not before whispering an 'I love you'.


	3. Play House

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

**Play House**

* * *

**Thank you to those who left lovely reviews on Chapter 2, it was genuinely appreciated. The development of this story will be slightly slow; I'm not trying to rush into the drama I want to build up the suspense and everything. Though, I will give you this; Elliot will be introduced when Dez, Trish, Austin, Ally, Aiden, and Tiara meet up.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin frowned as he tried to strap the car seat into the back seat of the car. Since when was securing a car seat so difficult? He pulled at the seat belt that was made to hold the car seat in place and strapped it across the back of the car seat. He bit on his tongue as he pulled at the car seat making sure it was secured; he sighed, this was good; this was the best it was going to get. He turned around to face his wife who was holding a small bundle in her arms. He smiled at the sight; he's never actually witnessed Ally holding Aiden without the assistance of a nurse, he enjoyed the sight.

"You can put him in now," he informed her as he moved out of the way.

Taking careful steps Ally moved to put a now fully awake Aiden into the car seat, he was extremely tiny and fragile and being a new mother she was afraid to mess up. She supported his head and his bum and placed him down gently; he didn't cry nor flinch so she believed she was doing something right. She secured him in with the many safety seat belts and placed the soft stuffed toys above him in order to distract him from the car ride home. She placed a blanket on top of him seeing how it was still slightly chilly outside it being mid April. "You think he's okay?"

Austin nodded his head and took a look at Aiden who was once again kicking his legs and bouncing his body up and down as he played with the toys in his lap and bit on one of the stuffed animals ears. He smiled, "I think he's good."

Ally nodded her head in satisfaction and closed the door gently. She rounded the car and sat in the passenger seat as Austin sat in the drivers seat; the family had a 15 minute drive home and they wanted to try to make it quick not knowing how Aiden will take to a moving vehicle. Ally wasn't nervous and she wasn't scared. She just didn't want to mess up on being a mother; she saw shows about how a mother would mess up and the child would grow to hate the mother or father for the rest of their lives; she didn't want that to happen.

"It's okay, Ally." Austin reassured as he glanced over to her and saw a look of worry on her face, "You did good delivering him and you're going to do good raising him," he informed her. She sighed as she looked out the window. She nodded her head at him, "I know it's just-"

Ally's cell phone went off and she immediately looked back to Aiden who stopped bouncing up and down abruptly and had a look of confusion on his face, his grey eyes looking around the vehicle to pinpoint the noise; his stuffed lion in his mouth. Ally chuckled as she took her cell phone out and showed him the device, Aiden smiled resulting in the lion to fall and he started to bounce up and down again.

"Hello?" Ally answered the phone.

"Ally, hey!" She heard Trish's voice on the other end. Ally's eyebrows furrowed; she realized she hasn't spoken to Trish in at least 2 days but why would she be calling in the early afternoon on a work day, wasn't she at work? "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah, I am! I'm on lunch," she informed the brunette, "I was just wondering if this Saturday you, Austin, and Aiden would want to get together with Tiara, Dez, and I?"

Ally smiled at the thought of the two babies becoming best friends and hanging out since birth, she'd want Aiden to have a best friend that she knows well too and thinking about it Tiara did make a great fit. She looked to Austin who was focusing on his driving, "Hey babe, you want to hang out with Dez, Tiara, and Trish this weekend?"

Austin narrowed his eyes and nodded his head, "Sure. I haven't seen Dez in almost 4 days."

She smiled, "Yeah we'll hang out," she confirmed, "Where and when?"

"At the park, at around noon so we can go for lunch as well!"

Ally agreed and the two best friends bid their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. The newly formed mother looked back in the rear view mirror to see her son with his arm falling out of the car seat and his head looking downward at his hand as his fingers clenched and unclenched; she narrowed her eyes and followed the length of his arm and soon realized he was trying to pick up the lion that was on the seat next to him. She smirked as she watched him struggle to reach the stuffed toy his thin eyebrows furrowed as he did so. Ally reached back and helped the baby and handed him the favourited toy.

"You were saying before Trish called?"

Ally turned her attention to her husband and sighed, she shrugged her shoulders not knowing where to begin, "I just don't want him to grow up hating me."

Austin gave her an incredulous look and scoffed, "Hate you? How could he possibly hate the woman who gave him life?"

She shrugged once more, "I don't know but it is a possibility."

Austin put a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently, "Baby, don't worry everything is going to be fine; you're worrying about the little things too much."

She knew he was right, she'd be good at this. She spoke to Mimi over the course of her pregnancy and Mimi gave her wonderful pointers. She was ready for motherhood she didn't need to worry and besides Mimi told her if anything were to go awry Ally could always come to her for help without feeling like she were being judged. Ally liked that idea but she didn't want to go over to Mimi for help on the littlest things; she knew she could do it herself if she just believed in herself.

Ally made a vow just then, "Believe in yourself, Ally." She whispered.

Austin looked over to Ally, "Will you be okay on your own tomorrow? I have a meeting at work and its crucial I make it."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said as she looked out the window once more. She realized they were now in their gated community. Their community was filled with huge houses that couldn't even be categorized as houses; they were more like mansions. Ally loved the community everybody was friendly and everybody had respect for each other. Your child could be playing out on the street at night time and you didn't even have to worry about any danger because everybody knew everyone and they all looked out for each other. You didn't even have to lock your doors when you left your house, the violence rate was at an all time low a 0.

Trish and Dez lived in this community as well as Mr. and Mrs. Moon, there was a elementary school, a high school, and a park in the community as well and that's where Ally planned to have her child go; that's where Tiara would be going too.

Austin pulled into the circular drive way to their large home and Ally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was now time to play house.


	4. Moon Industries

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

**Moon Industries**

* * *

**Wow, you guys just completely slacked on the reviews. Lol, we still aren't at 10. However, I realized I don't think I told you guys its 10 reviews until the next chapter; but now I am! It's 10 reviews for the next chapter. It's the same deal Friend Zone had; 10 reviews in 24 hours or less and you guys get a fast and lengthy update. If not…**

* * *

**And I understand you guys have questions that haven't been answered but the story only just started; be patient. It was going to be established where Austin worked the reason it hasn't been established was because I wasn't sure if I should make him famous or not and in this case he isn't. And yes, I understand in the show Austin and Ally he is famous but this is Fanfiction and there are plenty of stories where he isn't famous and this is one of them. I can't tell you what to like but if you don't like this story; don't read it. But I appreciate you all reviewing and asking questions and not trying to be rude; thank you! But just future reference; if you have a question go ahead and ask but I guarantee you your question would have gotten answered in the next chapters to come. Just be patient :)**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

"What time do you think we should put him to bed?" Austin shouted to his wife from the living room, his son on his lap as he made silly faces at the giggling boy. Ally stood inside their cherry wood cabinet, black marble counter tops, laminated black appliances, black tiled floor, and potted light kitchen cooking dinner for her family. Cooking linguini wasn't a hard nor long task but when she had many thing things on her mind it seemed to be the hardest task in the world.

Cooking pasta was one thing she was a pro at, everybody loved her pasta. If the community heard Ally was making pasta one night; a family would definitely come knocking on their home door asking for any left overs they may have. "It's 6 now, so might as well do it at 8."

Austin nodded his head in agreement. He understood Ally was nervous and seeing how this was her first time mothering a child he would expect her to be. However, he hated seeing her beat herself up so much over the smallest of things, she was better at this than he was and he wasn't beating himself up yet. Yes, there was the incident back at the hospital earlier this morning when he made Aiden cry but that was an accident and he has come to terms with it. He just hoped Ally would too.

"Dinners ready!"

Austin face lit up at the announcement. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach; that quote was extremely true. He picked up an excitable looking Aiden and brought the youngster into the dining area. There a play mat was situated into the corner void of any hazardous items. Austin placed his son on the mat, on his stomach, and watched him as he kicked and flailed his arms attempting at grabbing his beloved lion toy.

Ally and Austin sat at their round glass table enjoying the meal Ally prepared for the two, "You know we really did do well." Ally scoffed at the audacity Austin had, "We? I'm sorry, I was the one who was in labour for over 24 hours and I was also the one who was carrying him for 9 months, so can you please tell me where the 'we' comes from?"

Austin looked at his wife incredulously and put his fork into his plate. He remembered the doctor pulled him aside and warned him that Ally would still be just as moody as she was when she was in fact pregnant and it would take some weeks for the hormones to go back to normal. Austin couldn't wait for that day; he had to constantly remind himself that Ally was still fragile and would snap on the smallest of things.

"Well, I mean he is my son as well. It takes two, although you were the one carrying him for 9 months; I was technically carrying him for the entirety of my life…" Austin trailed off unsure that was the right thing to say, he squinted one eye waiting for her reply. Ally nodded her head, "Alright Austin," she started, "You carried him for the entirety of your life; you can carry him to bed," she finished as she picked her plate up and brought it into the living room with a final huff walking past Aiden who was watching the scene unfold with curious eyes.

Ally groaned as she heard an unfamiliar cry. She knew it was early in the morning because she herself was still tired and felt like crying. She opened her eyes and looked to her left to see an empty space on the king sized bed; she rolled her eyes already knowing her husband had left for work this morning. She moved the blanket off of her body and walked lazily to her son's bedroom already memorizing the hallway through closed eyes. She opened the white door and stepped into the Sports themed room; there laid Aiden wailing his face turning red from the amount of oxygen he was using.

Ally looked down into her son's tired face and smiled gently, she was genuinely proud to be able to call this child her own and she wasn't going to do anything to mess it up. She had faith in herself and in Austin and she knew that they both would prevail from this. Aiden dawned in a soft green jumper with monkey's decorated over it stared into his mother's eyes waiting for her to pick him up and once she did he started to gurgle and coo his cries softening but still there.

Ally smelt his bottom and noticed he didn't soil himself so he must have been hungry. She brought him down the stairs and into their beloved kitchen; she warmed up one of the premade bottles and waited for the microwave to beep. Once it did she sat at the kitchen table holding her son and fed him the warm bottle. She didn't want to get Aiden hooked on breast milk because she didn't want to be the kind of mother who breast fed her 3 year old son, so she'd switch back and forth between formula and breast feeding. The nurse and Mimi approved of that idea and told her it was smart to think ahead like that because some new mothers wouldn't even bother they'd be too wound up in doing what's best for the child in the present they wouldn't think about the after affects it would have on their child.

Ally looked down to her son with tired eyes, "Wanna go visit daddy at work today?" She asked him softly. Aiden's eyes widened and he started to flail his arms as if he were trying to send his mother a message, "Of course you do," she chuckled.

The next time Ally woke up it was at 11 in the morning. She didn't mind because Aiden slept soundlessly all the way to 1. She was able to shower, eat, clean and dress herself without the harassment of her son. She felt refreshed in a pair of white skinny jeans a pink tank top and a white cardigan over it, bangles adorning her arm and her wedding ringing glistening in the April sunlight while her hair was in its natural waves. She dressed in Aiden in a jeans and a white polo shirt with his white socks and baby sneakers, his brown hairs not covered. Ally chuckled as she looked at her son, "Don't you look handsome," she complimented him as she tickled his stomach gently. She situated him in his stroller and put his baby bag filled with diapers, food, bottles, her keys, and other things under it.

However, she was met with a surprise when she opened her door. Ally jumped slightly at the sight of her friend, "What are you doing here?" Ally looked at her age old best friend and put a hand to her chest trying in dire need to calm her heart rate down. Trish laughed at her friend's misfortune, "I was coming to visit you with, Tiara. Where are you going?" Ally locked her front door and walked down the drive way towards the side walk, Trish following. "Aiden and I were going to go visit Austin at work. I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow?"

Trish shrugged her shoulders, "I was bored at home, I decided to take the rest of my leave off so I have a month off before I go back to work permanently. We decided to visit you, we could make a mother's day out of it!" Ally shook her head playfully, "Come with us to Austin's office, Dez works there too, right? We can go for lunch after or something." Trish nodded her head in agreement and the two new young mothers set off to their husband's offices.

"Aw, Mr. Moon, you never told me you had a son!" Austin's young secretary commented as she bent over staring into Aiden's face with a sickening sweet smile on her face, "He's so cute, he looks exactly like you!" She complimented. Austin scratched the back of his neck observing the scene from his desk, "Thanks, Brooklyn."

The brunette who's name was, Brooklyn, stood up at the thanks and turned to look her boss in her face, "Mr. Moon, I've told you many times; call me Brooke," she said with sensual tone to her voice. Austin cleared his throat, "Yes, well…Brooke."

Ally's eyes narrowed at her husband and his strange behaviour, "I've never been to your office before, and I can't believe it's so big." She said in amazement as she looked out the window of the corner office. Austin's eyes followed his wife with adoration in radiating off of them, he loved this woman with everything he had and he could never understand how one woman could be so cute and mature. "Yes, Mr. Moon and I do a lot of work in here. Every day," Brooklyn said in almost a gloating tone. Ally turned to look at the woman who spoke and smiled, "How old are you anyways? You look really young."

Brooklyn, almost feeling offended, answered; "I'm 20." Ally's eyes widened as her eyebrows shot up, "Awh, you're a baby!" She cooed not meaning to be offending but coming off as just that. Brooklyn now feeling offended looked to Mr. Moon, "Who is this; your nanny?" Ally's head snapped towards the brunette and decided to keep her mouth closed knowing this was a professional space and she was messing with Austin's job. She bit her tongue and continued to walk around her husband's office while he held Aiden in his arms and the baby kicked his legs excitedly as if he was sensing the tension in the room and was almost excited to have it; the trouble maker.

Austin choked slightly, "Uhm, no. This is, Allyson Moon; my wife and mother to my son." Ally gave a sweet smile to the rude brunette and nodded her head, "Nice to meet you, Brooklyn." Brooke flipped her bottle brown hair and puffed her chest out more as she stood tall in her black stiletto's and grey pencil skirt. Ally took notice in the fact the first three buttons on her white button blouse was undone but she chose to ignore it knowing she had trust in Austin and Austin was a loyal man, "Likewise, Mrs. Moon."

Ally chuckled in her head realizing the woman was being much more civil with her after realizing her status. Ally liked power, she really did, "Babe, what do you think about Aiden and I bringing you lunch everyday?" She asked him directing her attention back to her family and ignoring the frowning girl on the sidelines. Austin about to open his mouth and answer was cut off by Brooklyn, "Actually," she cut in, "We have a strict no visitors policy, you know this Mr. Moon; you were the one who made it up." Austin nodded his head, "Yes Brooklyn, that is right," he agreed as he watched the female smile with victory, "I am the one who made it up which means I am the one who can revoke it, change it, or keep it; since I am Mr. Moon, the Mr. Moon of Moon Industries. I can bend any rule I wish to and if I have to bend a rule in order to have my wife and son come visit me on my lunch I will do so. Now please, get back to work and leave me with my family."

Pouting, Brooklyn stomped her way out of the office. Ally smiled at her husband who was leaning against the front of his desk holding and excitable Aiden in his arms, "I like it when I see you in action," she told him as she walked closer to him, "All in power and head strong, it's a turn on," she told him in a hushed tone as she gave him the look she knew he couldn't resist. He bit his lip upon seeing it and bent his neck to capture her lips on his in a passionate yet heated kiss. He opened his mouth to shove his tongue into her mouth but she moved away with a wink, "Nuh-uh. You're at work; maybe tonight…It is Friday after all."

Austin narrowed his eyes at the suggestion she was making, "You better be ready for me when I get home." She chuckled as she took Aiden from his arms, "Ha, ha, ha. If Aiden's sleeping," she teased, "See you at 7, baby!" She blew him a kiss as she strolled out of the office with Aiden in his stroller. She looked down to the noisy and angry Brooklyn who was sitting at her desk in front of her husband's, "Bye Brooke," she emphasized on the nickname as she strutted out of the office with a smirk on her lips.

"Now let's go find Aunty Trish," she spoke to her son who was laughing his small baby laugh.


	5. Baby Doll

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

**Baby Doll**

* * *

**You guys held your part of the deal, here's mine! Sorry I couldn't get this out earlier today. I just got home from a 10 hour shift at work. You guys meet Elliot in this story and I hope you guys don't start eating him out already.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How can you not worry about that?" Trish asked with complete confusion as she and her best friend pushed their own strollers down the sidewalk. Trish didn't understand how Ally could be so composed in such a circumstance. She knew that if Dez's secretary was that personal and had that much control in his life she would have pressed the brakes immediately and put said secretary in his or her rightful place. She admired Ally for being so composed and mature in a situation like that. Ally shrugged her shoulders not finding the big deal in this, "I trust Austin, I know he wont do anything he isn't supposed to do."

Trish nodded her head in agreement. She herself knew Austin was as loyal as a puppy and she knew just as well Dez was too; the two guys were smitten with their wives and Trish was grateful for that. Back in high school she never believed her relationship would make it as far and as long as it did and soon enough she had a daughter that she loved with everything in her. She didn't understand how Dez and she could make such a cute baby. Tiara had jet black hair and green eyes, she also had fair skin and oddly slight freckles. She wouldn't trade in her daughter for the world.

"I get it. But I still would have told Brooke," she spat the nickname out, "Where she could go."

Ally laughed at her friend and shrugged her shoulders as she turned into a park filled with laughing kids running around while their parents sat on the bench talking with the other parents who were doing the same thing. Ally and Trish found their own empty bench as they sat down together and turned their stroller towards each other so Aiden and Tiara could observe each other. Ally handed Aiden a substitute toy for the lion which they left at home and watched as he gripped it tightly in his hand and vigorously moved it up and down with a wide smile on his face; Tiara watching intently as she copied with her toy.

Trish chuckled as she watched her daughter copy Aiden, "Do you ever think about having another one?" Ally blew out a breath at the question. Yeah, she would love to have a house filled with children; she was an only child and she knew how horrible it could be she didn't want that same fortune for Aiden. However, the pain; the 9 months of annoyance and tossing and turning with restless and sleepless nights; it was unbearing. She sighed, "Maybe way down the road, but not right now. I'm happy with just Aiden, what about you?" Ally wasn't completely satisfied with her answer. She knew she would want another child but it also depended on if Austin would want one too. Austin was a child lover and children were Austin lovers; he had to want another one, right?

"Yes! I want one in at least 3 years."

Ally's eyes widened at her friends proclamation, "Really?"

Trish nodded her head excitedly as if she were a child herself. She loved kids despite what she led people to believe in high school and the earlier years of the adulthood. She wanted to have at least one boy and one girl and she didn't care if Dez didn't want one he will get one because she wanted it. "I think having one mini Trish and one mini Dez would be fabulous. It doesn't even matter the gender really but I'd love to have a boy this time."

Ally smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, "That sounds really sweet, Trish."

About to answer the raven-haired beauty got interrupted, "Ally Dawson? Baby doll?" Ally and Trish snapped their head towards the perpetrator with the deep voice and saw a tall tanned man with shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes. Ally's eyes narrowed as she attempted at remembering the guy calling her name, "Yes, uhm…who are you?" The guy laughed and stepped closer to the women, "Its me, Eli! Elliot from arts and craft camp!"

Ally's eyes widened as she remembered who he was, she jumped up from her seat and hugged the defined man tightly and he embraced her just as amorously. Ally pulled back with a wide smile as she observed the man in front of her with teary eyes, "Elliot! I thought you were gone for good. I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried. Elliot wiped at the tear the strolled down her cheek and kissed her forehead, "No, I came back. I found out where you were and I moved down here. I'm here for good," he enthused.

Ally's smile widened, "That's great! Oh," she remembered Trish sitting behind her, "This is my best friend, Trish." Elliot made a noise, "Replaced me already, Baby doll?" Ally rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully, "You'd never be replaced. But Trish is one of the closest people in my life; we've been through everything together once you left." She explained. Trish stood from the bench with a fake attitude, "Oh, so I was a rebound?" Ally rolled her eyes again.

Elliot stepped forward and kissed the back of Trish's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Trish." Trish smiled politely, "Likewise," she tried to be nice as she took her seat on the bench and started to watch the children again. Elliot took notice in the two babies in their strollers who were now looking up at him with curious eyes and pursed lips, "And who are these cuties?" Ally looked towards the children and smiled hugely, "Oh this is Tiara Marie Smith," she introduced as she pointed to the young girl child, "Trish's daughter," she smiled at the youngster and then looked back up to her male friend.

"And this tyke?"

Ally followed his gesture and looked into her son's grey eyes, "This is Aiden Jake Moon," she smiled lovingly. "Moon? Austin Moon's child?" Elliot asked confused, "You watch him for Austin?" He questioned before Ally could finish her sentence. Ally only shook her head furiously annoyed two people asked if she were Austin's nanny, "Maybe I should have told you earlier, my name is no longer Ally Dawson, I've been known as Ally Moon for 4 years now."

Elliot looked between Ally and the young boy who was now biting on the ear of the stuffed sheep toy and staring up into Elliot's face, "He's your son?" Ally nodded her head taking offense to the way Elliot asked her the question, "Problem?"

Elliot shook his head taken back at the fact Ally had been married and he didn't know. It didn't change the way he felt towards her; if anything he respected her and the fact she married the guy who gave her such a cute child. He hated the fact he was too late though, but he wouldn't be the type of guy to get in between that, he wouldn't ruin her happiness for his selfish reasons. He'd be a man and respect her decisions to move on with life after he left; no matter how much it hurt him physically. "I'm happy for you." Lie.

Ally smiled, clearly happy her former best friend gave his praise on the situation, "Thanks! Hey, how about you come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Austin would love to have you over." Elliot scratched his chin in thought, "Well, I don't have nothing else to do. I don't start work until Monday morning so sure!"

Ally's eyes narrowed, "You have a job? Where?"

He shrugged sheepishly clearly embarrassed about the job, "Just a small thing I picked up for the time being at Daisy's Flower Shop," he rubbed the back of his neck. Ally chuckled at the thought of her old friend working in a flower shop and shoved him, "Way to be macho, Eli." He raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I need to pay the bills!"

Ally nodded her head in understanding, "Alright, well Trish and I have to go now. I'm going to go get a head start on dinner seeing how it's already a quarter to 4. Take my number…" she trailed as she saved her number into his phone, "And text me so that way I'll get your number and then I'll message you the time and address." She informed him as she handed his phone back to him, "I'll see you later tonight," she smiled as she pushed Aiden away from the park with Trish following behind.

Trish waited until the were away from the smiling man, "He's cute." Ally shrugged as she shook her head, "I never noticed," She answered truthfully, "I've only ever seen Eli as a brother it'd be weird for me to call him cute or anything like that." She informed the curious Latina. Trish looked back at Elliot who had now turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, "Really? Because he clearly doesn't see you as a sister."

Ally looked at Trish as if she had two heads, "Of course he does, that's all we've ever been to each other." Trish chuckled knowingly, "Okay, Ally…just be careful." About to reply Ally's cell phone went off.

**Hey beautiful, it's Elliot. XX**

"Honey, I'm home!" Austin called as he loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes leaving his briefcase by the doorway. He walked into the kitchen with a mischievous grin on his face as he caught sight of his wife making a fabulous meal that consist of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and salads. Austin narrowed his eyes at the sight and shook his head; she just must have gotten bitten by the cooking bug and decided to make a big meal. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "I'm home and I expect to finish what we started in my office earlier today."

Ally turned around her face flushed, "Austin we can't, not right now." Austin narrowed his eyes at her words and opened his mouth to speak, "Baby doll, your bathroom is amazing!" Came another voice from behind the two figures. Austin's eyes narrowed immediately as he zeroed in on the male standing tall and proud by the entrance of their kitchen, his kitchen, Austin snarled at the sight. Ally put a hand on Austin's arm already knowing what was going through his mind, "Austin honey, this is Elliot. My former best friend; we've known each other since we were 2 and we went to arts and craft camp together. He moved away and now he came back and he lives here in Miami. I bumped into him this afternoon at the park with Trish and I invited him to dinner tonight…" she trailed off explaining a long story shortly "Isn't that great?" She urged forcing Austin to agree.

Austin looked down to his wife and then back to the grinning man, "Of course," he let out, "I'm going to go shower, I'll be back…whenever." He breathed out as he walked or marched out of the kitchen and up the spiral staircase. Elliot waited until he heard a door close to approach Ally as she set the table, "What's wrong with him?" He asked curiously as he helped her set the table. Ally shook her head trying to assure Elliot it was nothing, "That's just how he is. He is extremely territorial and gets red flags in his head whenever he sees another male approach his land especially while their holding his son in their hands," she explained as she took Aiden from the brunette and placed him on his play mat.

Elliot shook his head, "I didn't want to make it seem like that, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Austin is just really possessive, it's nobody's fault."

Elliot narrowed his eyes, "Do you think it's wise to be with a guy like that? It's the possessive ones that turn abusive." Ally's head snapped towards the brunette once she took in the accusations he was making, "And what do you mean, Elliot?" Elliot shook his head frantically and took a step back, "I didn't mean it like that Ally, you know I didn't mean it like that. I was only looking out for your safety!" He tried to explain. Ally rolled her eyes, "Just keep silent about Austin, I've been with him for over a half of a decade, I don't need you telling me to watch out. Especially since I've been friends with him longer than I have been with you."

Elliot sighed as he nodded his head ignoring the pang of guilt, frustration, jealousy, and anger in his chest. "I'm sorry," he apologized again.


	6. Control

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

**Control**

* * *

****READ PLEASE IMPORTANT** Here's chapter 6! So, I spent this weekend planning the layout of this story and if everything goes accordingly there will be 13 chapters including the epilogue! I just want everyone to realize that this story may not be rated M but in the summary it does say a STRONG T and that is for a reason.**

**There WILL be cuss words said but not frequently and there WILL be make out scenes. I cannot accommodate my story for the liking of one reader I'm sorry. If you're not comfortable with kissing and slight swearing then this story is not for you because there will be that in this chapter and the ones to come.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elliot knew the room was tense; he realized he ruined the night for he and Ally because of the comments he made before they started eating dinner and he knew he ruined the night for Austin because he realized later on in the evening Austin's intentions were to put Aiden to bed and make love to his wife up until the wee hours of the morning. He couldn't say he felt bad for interrupting that because he didn't, he felt rather good knowing he interrupted a romantic moment and not only interrupted but ruined a romantic moment for the happy couple. Strike one for Elliot, zero for Austin. He smirked internally.

Ally's sigh broke the silence around the table, "I'm going to put Aiden to bed he's falling asleep." She announced as she stood from the table and picked her son up off his mat and evaded the awkward setting. Elliot didn't want Ally to leave, and it wasn't because he wanted to be around her any moment he had, that wasn't it at all. He didn't want her to leave because he knew if he was left alone with Austin something would happen and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He decided playing nice would do the trick and he would be able to get out of the house in one piece. He looked at the blond who was sitting across from him with his elbows standing on the table and his fingers laced as he rested his forehead on them, "So, Austin…" Elliot trailed off with a smile. Austin looked up at the brunet and his stare was cold.

"I don't like you."

Elliot was taken back by the random and harsh outburst. He wasn't surprised that Austin didn't like him; he wouldn't like himself if he were Ally's husband. Heck, he wouldn't like any male if he were Ally's husband! However, he didn't expect the blond to be so ballsy and come out and say it just like that. His eyebrow rose as he leaned forward as well, "Oh yeah, why?" Austin scoffed at the question and stood from the table, "I think it's about time for you to leave." Elliot stood as well a stubborn look adorning his face, "Yeah, well Ally's the one that invited me; she'll be the one to tell me to leave." Austin's face hardened at the words that came from Elliot's mouth his lips tightened in a straight line as his light brown eyes clouded, "Listen you little prick, I've had enough of seeing you. You weren't welcomed here in the first place and I know you knew that so I don't understand how you could sit there at my table and eat like everything was all dandy. You have 3 seconds to leave my house," he emphasized on the word 'my', "Before I show you where the front door is myself."

Elliot narrowed his eyes knowing he lost this battle stormed out of the house in aggravation. Elliot one, Austin one.

"Where'd Elliot go?" Ally questioned as she walked down the stairs. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room. Austin shrugged nonchalantly and walked up to her, "subsequent engagement." Ally nodded her head, "Did he say what he had to do?" Austin eyes snapped towards her, "Why do you care so much?"

Ally stepped back at the harsh tone Austin was using, she hasn't seen his eyes so dark and his voice so harsh since high school; since the _him_ situation. Her eyes widened, "Austin!" She shrieked, "Seriously?! You scared Elliot off?!" She folded her arms as she grew angry with her jealous boyfriend turned husband. She thought he left this side of him at the alter when they said their I do's clearly she thought wrong.

"Elliot is just my friend, Austin! You don't have to worry about anything. He wouldn't hit on me and he hasn't hit on me." She scolded him with her eyebrows knitting together, "You need to learn to control your rage and your jealousy. It's going to start scaring off the wrong people," she hinted as she stormed up the stairs being careful not to wake the sleeping baby a few doors away from their bedroom.

She couldn't believe Austin was feeling like this. Sure it might have been awkward for him to walk in his own home and find another man holding his son and calling his wife 'baby doll' but Ally could explain that. Baby doll was a nickname he had given her back at camp because they had costume night and she dressed up as a porcelain doll and Elliot always thought she had a baby face so he combined the two. And he was only holding Aiden because Aiden kept trying to put anything he could reach in his mouth so Elliot offered to hold the curious baby. Nothing was going on between the two; she knew that, Elliot knew that, she only wondered why Austin couldn't understand that.

She stripped down to her underwear and went to get her pajama's she wasn't going to speak to Austin until he apologized. She was so blinded by her anger she didn't hear the door open or close nor the footsteps approaching her. It was when she stood back up from getting her pajama's she felt two strong arms encircle her naked waist and pull her into a rock hard bare chest. Ally shivered at the feeling, "Wha-"

She was silenced by a soothing kiss on her neck that made her knees go weak, "I'm sorry," a husky voice whispered in her ear as the mouth kissed behind her ear and bit the rim of her ear softly. Ally moaned as she felt her knees go weak she attempted at pushing away from the seducer but she felt his grip tightened as he realized she was trying to escape. "Don't you…" he trailed as he kissed her shoulder blade, "Forgive me?" he bit at her neck. Ally groaned as she nodded her head unable to find her words, "Mhmm."

Ally felt the smirk on her neck and she knew she had to move away from him because he was only doing this because he knew she would cave in. She was stronger then this he couldn't go around and seduce her every time she was angry. She cleared her throat attempting at ignoring the kisses he was peppering all over her neck and shoulder, "Austin, I'm going to bed." She attempted at stating firmly. He chuckled darkly, "You mean; we're going to bed."

And before she could attempt at asking him what he was talking about she felt herself being picked up off the floor and carried towards the bed in a hot naked mess, she shrieked as Austin threw her onto the bed and hovered over her, "I'm going to get what I wanted earlier in my office. And you're going to give it to me," he demanded with a sexy smirk on his face before he caught her lips in a passionate and eager kiss.

"You would think two babies would love being at the park!" Dez said incredulously as he threw his hands up in the air and opened the door for his friends and wife. Austin looked to the red head with an amused smile on his face, "Dez, Tiara is only 3 months, and Aiden is only 6 days old. They can't even crawl yet!" Dez rolled his eyes at the excuse his best friend was giving him, "Well…whatever," he mumbled.

"You two doofs go find a table and Ally and I will order," Trish explained. As she pushed her husband away and let Ally take the lead to the fairly long line up. Trish rolled her eyes at how many people come to McDonald's on a Saturday. "So, how did dinner go last night?"

Ally rolled her eyes this time, "It was definitely not going according to plan. Elliot ruined the mood for me by telling me Austin will turn abusive and how I should get out of the relationship or at least reconsider it," she explained. Her blood boiling at the thought of ever leaving Austin; she knew Austin would wreak havoc if he ever found out Elliot said that, that's why she wasn't going to tell him, "And I'm not going to tell Austin he said that because Austin will be out for blood. And he basically gave target to Austin when he walked into the kitchen holding Aiden and calling me Baby doll. Granted, he didn't know Austin was there but he should have been more careful with words."

Trish whistled impressed as she moved up in line, "So the whole 'Austin will be thrilled to see you!'" she attempted at mocking Ally, "thing was blown out of the water?" Ally nodded her head sadly, "I honestly thought the two could be friends."

The Latina laughed, "Austin, friends with guys that like you? Are you in a parallel world hunny?" Ally groaned, "He doesn't like me, Trish! He's my friend that's it." Trish nodded, "Maybe he's just a friend to you but to him you're much more than that." She ignored Trish's words, "Anyways, Austin scared him out of the house after dinner. I went to put Aiden to bed and I came back down and he was gone. Austin tried to lie to me and say he left because he had things to do right away but I saw through that."

"So you're mad at him? Cause it didn't look like you were."

Ally blushed, "He made it up to me last night." Trish's face contorted, "Oh, ew!" Ally laughed as she placed her order in for Austin and herself and paid and then Trish did the same.

"So you're not mad at me?" Austin asked for the second time since they reached home that evening. Ally rolled her eyes for the fourth time that evening, "No, Austin! I was over this last night." He smirked, "Because I made it up to you so good?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you want me to be mad at you?"

Austin made the action of zipping his lips. Ally smiled thankfully as she went to put Aiden down for his sleep. Once she walked into her bedroom Austin turned around from the mirror to look at her properly, "Just one question though!"

She rolled her eyes realizing his silence was too good to be true, "What Austin?" She asked clearly tired as she stripped from her clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower. He followed her in there, "Yesterday, when you came into my work. Brooklyn, I'm pretty sure you've realized she has a small thing for me." Ally scoffed at the underestimation, "Okay, big," he changed, "Did that make you feel uncomfortable?"

Ally sat on the covered toilet and looked at her husband with tired eyes, "Of course it did, Austin. Why would I ever be okay with another woman pawning over my man especially since they see him 5 days a week? I was definitely not okay with that and I definitely felt awkward but I didn't get angry; you know why? Because I trust you. I trust you wouldn't do anything behind my back and I trust you haven't done anything behind my back. And because of that trust I have a Victoria Secret model could hit on you and I would be completely reassured that you are mine and I have nothing to worry about. But yes, the thought would still rupture a small possessive side in me."

Austin listened to his wife's reasoning and realized that she was right. He couldn't help the fact Ally was gorgeous and many guys wanted to be around her or date her, he couldn't help that but he could help his jealousy and anger, Ally was his and she was never going to leave him. He knew that so he didn't understand why he let guys get the best of him, "I understand." Ally gave him a small smile, "I'm going to go shower now. Want to join me?"

Austin thought about it but then shook his head, "Nah, one of us need to be ready if Aiden suddenly starts crying. And I got to do some paper work; I'll just see you when you get out." Ally nodded her head in understanding, "See you in 30," she closed the door between her and her husband.

Austin waited for the other line to be picked up as he sat in his office playing with a pen between his fingers. He heard the line get answered, "Ally?" A hopeful voice answered. Austin closed his eyes as he tried to fight the rage that was bubbling up his throat. He hung up the phone quickly and threw the pen across the room. He could do this, he was better than this. He could swallow his pride for his wife, for him, for his son, and for their lives.

He ran his hands up his face and through his hair as he shook his hands and cracked his neck, he could do this. He would do it. He let out a noise and picked the phone up again and began to dial the number only to have the phone start ringing. He narrowed his eyes as he answered the phone, "Hello?" the voice asked.

He sat up taller in his chair. If he was going to apologize he would be the captain and steer this conversation the way he wanted it to go, "Elliot." Elliot's eyes narrowed, "Austin?" Austin nodded his head pleased with the fact Elliot was now caught off guard and wouldn't know what to say, he had upped him, "Yes, I called to tell you something."

"I already know you don't like me, Moon. You don't need to call to tell me again," Elliot said in a grumpy tone and moved to hang up the phone, "Wait!" He heard Austin call once he realized Elliot was about to hang up, "That's not it. Though that is true."

"What is it then?"

Austin narrowed his eyes realizing Elliot had some how taken steer of this conversation and was the one who was asking questions. No, that's not how this was going to go, "What do you think? My wife's friend is crying to himself right now because he's realized he could never have her." Austin palmed his face, that's definitely what he wanted to say, "I called to apologize. I shouldn't have told you to leave; I won't apologize for telling you I don't like you because I don't. I don't like you. However, I'll apologize for kicking you out. I was just having a rough night."

Elliot scoffed, "Okay, Moon."

Austin nodded his head as he let his shoulders slouch, the hard part was done, "Now, that was the reason I called so I'm leaving; bye." He hung up quickly. Austin bowed his head as he started to think of the conversation he just had. Never has he ever thought he'd apologize to a guy friend of Ally's, he shook his head. Never again.

He heard the pipe turn off and he stood, he smirked to himself as he took his shirt off, "Time to go show Ally why she decided to marry me," he said to himself as he unbuckled his pants and made his way to the bedroom.


	7. Grocery Shopping

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 7

**Grocery Shopping**

* * *

**Here's the update you guys have been looking for. And to clear something up, a reviewer wanted to know where the update was because I received 10 reviews; it's 10 REVIEWS IN 24 HOURS OR LESS IN ORDER TO RECEIVE A LENGTHY UPDATE IN THE SAME DAY OR THE DAY AFTER. IF I GET 10 REVIEWS IN THE SPAN OF 2 DAYS+ THAN THAT WON'T PROMPT AN IMMEDIATE OR LENGTHY UPDATE. Just to clarify.**

**And this chapter is just a cute little family moment between the Moons. We get right back into the plot the next chapter. There are many of these small little cute chapters like the first 3 or 4 chapters there will be more to come. It's not always war and heartache. :)**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally understood, she got why Austin would have a problem with Elliot…kind of. Elliot was an attractive man who seemed to be close with her. She understood completely why Austin would have a small problem with him. However, that gave him no excuse to act like a barbarian. She didn't know how their encounter went exactly but she had a strong feeling Austin was not the victim. She wasn't picking on her husband either. She just knew his track record when it came to scaring men off when it came to her. She loved the fact he was so territorial when it came to her however, she knew he had to learn how to calm down. He was no longer 18 he can't go around hitting people because he'll get sent to jail this time and he couldn't afford that to happen. He has a business and a family to take care of and be a man for.

Ally shook her head as she put on her ballet flats. One thing she was happy about was the fact she didn't gain weight during her pregnancy with Aiden. Walking out of her house and locking the door behind her she made her way to the family car where Aiden was situated in and Austin was impatiently waiting for her. Ally decided she'd put the entire Elliot situation behind her. She was going to go out with her family and enjoy the day. Austin, Aiden, and herself haven't done anything together as a family yet and she wanted their first outing –although grocery shopping, to be stress free.

"Austin!" Ally scolded as she pushed her cart towards the man-child. She slapped his arm forcing him to drop the box of 'for her pleasure' condoms out of his hand. Austin grinned, "Well, you don't want another child yet do you? I'm just thinking ahead!"

Ally gasped at his words and how open he was about their sex life. She knew Austin was childish but she never expected him to be so blunt about their sexual activities in public. Ally shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. She continued to push the cart that held Aiden in his car-seat.

3 aisles later, Ally watched in the background as Austin walked from shelf to shelf excitedly as if he hadn't been to a grocery store before. She took notice in the females who decided to stop their own grocery shopping and watch him in adoration. Most of the females being old mothers who were most likely MILFs. Ally shook her head at how many females were after her husband; sucked for them though, he was hers.

"Austin!" she called out again, "We're not getting this!" She scolded as she put down the item down and grabbed his arm as he pouted. "I swear I'm never taking you grocery shopping again! You're like a puppy." Austin laughed as he shrugged out of his wife's iron grasp. "Oh honey," he started as he draped his arm around her shoulders, "Would you really marry a puppy and not to mention make sweet, sweet love to it?"

Ally made a gagging noise as she elbowed him in his side, "Austin!"

"Like music to my ear," he gloated.

Ally spent 2 hours following an excitable Austin through a grocery store as he begged to pick up anything remotely colourful. Ally rolled her eyes for what felt like the 400th time that hour. She walked up to the man-child who was pushing their child who looked equally excited and pulled away the pack of Dora gummy candy. She watched him pout and glared at him, "No. You remember what Dr. Greene said about your molars, no candy Austin."

He rolled his eyes at this notion and strode away, "Might as well go home then since you're such a buzz killer," he mumbled. Ally shook her head, "I heard that." She watched as he joined the check-out queue and stood there with his arms folded. Ally chuckled to herself, how did she get stuck with such a child?

Instructing Austin to put their items on the conveyer belt so the cashier could check out their items Ally took out her wallet so she could pay the man who looked as if he didn't like his job. Jon, according to the name tag, looked up for the first time since he started checking-out their items and an instant smile was on his face, "Hello," he attempted at charming.

"8 bags, please."

Jon narrowed his eyes at the way Ally was ignoring him but he brushed it off, "8 bags for the pretty lady." He attempted again as he handed her the bags she asked for, "Could I assist you at _anything_ else?" He winked. Ally took notice in his attempts this time and her face contorted into disgust, "What are you trying to do?" She whispered harshly not wanting to get Austin's attention since he was at the end of the conveyer belt packing their groceries away contently.

"Trying to please a fine lady," Jon smirked with confidence. Ally narrowed her eyes, "I have a husband, young man." Jon shrugged, "That's nothing I haven't worked around before," he bragged as he licked his lips. And before Ally knew what was happening Austin was standing before her on the other side of the conveyer belt standing face-to-face with Jon, "I will send you to the hospital," Austin seethed.

Ally covered her face with her hands as she realized what was happening, "Austin, it's okay." Austin shook his head, "No, it's not!" He informed her as he pulled his arm from Ally, "This little shit thinks its okay to flirt with married women, especially when their husbands are not even two feet away with their newborn child listening to everything going on…" he trailed off never taking his eyes off the pubescent scared teenager, "I'm rich not deaf."

Jon nodded his head as he stared into the dark irises of the blond and put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, sir. I-I just-"

"-Shut up!"

Jon nodded his head as he immediately went back to checking-out the items and when Austin switched places with Ally; she packing away the groceries and he now waiting to pay he went even faster.

"$237.82."

Once Ally and Austin finished bringing the groceries into their home and packing them away they sat together cuddled on their sofa with Aiden on his back playing with his stuffed lion toy with his pacifier in his mouth. The couple watched their child in awe, "I can't believe you did that to the poor kid." Austin shrugged his shoulders, "I know I have a bad temper and I know I need to control how to be less territorial but I'm learning and while I'm learning it'll help if I don't get into situations like that because high school Austin will come back out."

Ally chuckled, "I like it sometimes."

Austin smirked as he nuzzled the side of her head, "Oh really?" She giggled, "Yeah." He kissed the side of her head, "Good, because I love you so much and I'll never let another man take you away from me."

Ally smiled at his words, "Good, because it'll be war if a female tried to ever got brave and tried to take you away from me. I love you too."

Aiden watched on in innocence as he witnessed his mother and father share a loving kiss.


	8. May the Best Brunette Win

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 8

**May the Best Brunette Win**

* * *

****READ THIS AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER** Okay, just to clarify something, you guys won't see the "War" between Ally and Brooklyn. But Brooklyn isn't gone. **

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally sighed when she read the message on her cellphone screen. She hated that she had a friend her husband didn't like. It made it seem like she had to choose between the two and obviously she'd choose Austin. Not only is he her husband and they love each other, but they have a child together! That counted for a lot. And because she chose Austin she felt guilty for even continuing to socialize with Elliot therefore she slowly started distancing herself from him ever since the dinner 2 nights ago.

She hated the fact she had to distance herself from one of her long time friends on account of Austin. Though, he never asked her to do it, she knew he'd appreciate it. Marriage came with sacrifices and she didn't mind at all. That's why her heart plummeted when she read the text message she received only 5 minutes ago. She looked at her son and groaned lightly, "Do I do it, AJ?" She asked the voiceless child who only stared on in amazement. She chuckled lightly and shook her head as she looked at the cell phone in her hands before replying to the message.

**Okay.**

Ally sighed knowing she shouldn't have agreed but rationalized that it was too late. She dialed a familiar number and waited for the person to answer and when they did she let out a breath of relief, "Someone sounds happy to hear me?" The person teased. Ally scoffed, "And that's because I am! I need you to do me a last minute favor but it would mean the world to me!" Ally pleaded. "What is it?" The person asked curiously.

"I need you to watch Aiden for me. For 2 hours max, it's extremely important." Ally heard the person groan, "Why? What are you doing?" She bit her nails, "I have to meet up with Elli-" "—Ally!" Ally flinched, "I know, I know but this is the last time, please Trish?!"

Ally sighed in content once she hung up the cell phone and looked to her son. She folded her arms over her chest and looked at the partly tired baby. She chuckled at the sight of him struggling to stay awake and shook her head. She turned her back to him and walked into her shared walk-in closet to change her outfit as she spoke aloud, "Daddy's not going to like this," she inhaled sharply, "But daddy will never know. It's just one time, its not that serious."

Ally walked out of the closet donned in a baby blue strapless sundress that was tight on her waist and flowed above her knees. She decided to wear white strappy heels and put her hair in a high pony tail with tendrils falling around her face. Putting on a heart shaped necklace Austin bought her for their 3rd valentine's day together she smiled at her reflection, "That'll do." She decided as she turned to pack Aiden's baby bag and putting it in the car before she decided to get him and place him in the car seat. She watched as he opened his mouth to start crying but then opened his eyes and recognized a face and went back to sleep. Ally sighed appreciatively and went to lock her front door.

Driving not even 10 minutes Ally reached Trish and Dez's home, "Thank you so much for doing this, Trish."

Trish shrugged her shoulders, "T has been sleeping all day, I needed something to do."

Ally chuckled, "Aiden too," she informed Trish who then wore a bummed look, "Seriously? What's wrong with these kids?" She questioned as she collected the sleeping boy and brought him into the home, "So you'll be back by 5 basically?" Ally nodded her head, "I have to be back before Austin, he doesn't know I'm meeting Elliot."

Trish looked at Ally, "Ally, do you really think this is a good idea?" Ally shrugged, "It's the last time, I promise. Elliot probably just needs to talk about some things and I'll be there. But I have to let him know our friendship cannot carry out like how it was. We're not at camp anymore; we both are adults and I have a family and I won't let him get between that."

The Latina sighed as she nodded her head, "Alright, do what you have to do. Just know you have to be back exactly at 5 or earlier because Dez gets home at 5 and he'll be wondering why I have Aiden and I won't lie to him. Because even if I did; he'll tell Austin and Austin will question you and you can't lie either."

The brunette nodded her head, "Alright, alright, I'll be back soon." She rushed as she kissed Aiden's forehead, "See you soon!" She called out from behind her and made her way back to her car.

Elliot sat there at the small café table sitting in front of the large window. He looked out into the street and watched as cars zoomed by on the fairly busy street. There were many small shops and parks on this street and he liked it, it was homely and he hoped Ally would too. He hoped the scenery would lift her mood and he'd be able to do this much easier. He sighed as he continued to play with his fingers as he let his thoughts run wild.

However, he was pulled out of his thoughts when someone roughly sat in front of him, "Hello."

Elliot looked over at the brunette who was sitting in front of him with a scowl on her face. His face contorted as he made eye contact with the icy eyes, "Do I know you?"

"No," the brunette snipped, "But I know you and that's all that matters."

Elliot looked around the café trying to see why he felt like he was being punked, "I'm going to go now," he announced as he started to get up only to have the brunette grab his arm, "No. You're not going to do anything besides listen. I know you like Austin Moon's wife."

Elliot froze in his seat and let his heart race, "What are you talking about? No I do-"

"-Shut up and stop trying to bullshit me. I know everything about you, Elliot Jason Matthews, age 25, and you work at Daisy's Flower Shop. When you were 4 you chipped your front tooth because you ran into a goal post and when you were 18 you got charged for urinating out of a moving vehicle and when you were 21 you got charged for public indecency for streaking through a park at night. So please, do not try to lie to me."

Elliot sat there feeling weirded out and sat still in his seat afraid that if he did anything to upset this woman he'd get hurt. He watched her smile in satisfaction, "Now that I have your attention…" she trailed off, "I know you're in love with Austin Moon's wife," she stated again, "And I know a way you can get her; consequence free."

Elliot shook his head, "What makes you think I want her?"

The brunette laughed, "What makes me think you want her?" She laughed some more making Elliot feel awkward, "Why wouldn't you want her? She's extremely rich and powerful, she's smart, homely, she can cook, she's innocent, and she's gorgeous. Please tell me why you wouldn't want her?"

Elliot looked away awkwardly realizing she made valid points, "What are you getting from this?" The girl snapped her head towards him, "Why the hell would I tell you that? So you can run your mouth?"

"No, you're going to tell me because I'm not agreeing to anything until you tell me what you want." He snapped back finally finding his balls. The brunette shrunk back with a look of admiration on her face she nodded her head in approval, "I want Austin Moon."

Elliot laughed, "You want a man that is whipped by Ally. Tough cookies, princess."

"No! He isn't whipped by her. He just hasn't had a chance to explore. They've been together for so many years and they've been best friends for more years beyond that. He's never had breathing space and he needs that."

Elliot leaned in towards the brunette, " Listen, Austin Moon is one of the most powerful men in this city and is by far the richest. If he wanted or needed 'breathing space' he would have taken it. It's extremely clear that he is smitten with Ally and wouldn't let anybody tear that apart. You need to get down from the little cloud you're on and take a look at the facts. They've been best friends for over 20 years and they've been together for over 5. Please realize you'll never get what you want in this case."

The brunette snapped back in annoyance, "So you're not going to help me? You're going to give up because you realize you're not man enough to compete against Austin?!" She taunted. Elliot laughed this time, "No, you're just not woman enough to even be compared to Allyson."

She gaped at the words and recoiled, "Your mistake, Elliot." She threatened as she stood up abruptly and stormed out of the café in anger. And not even 5 minutes alter Ally walked in with a small smile on her face, "Hey!"

Elliot put on a smile on his face, "Hey!" He greeted as he stood up and hugged the right brunette.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" She asked him getting straight to the point as she sipped on her tea. She watched Elliot in thought.

Elliot looked out the window, "Yeah…uhm…" he trailed off. Elliot wasn't feeling confident anymore, he came here with a goal and after what happened with the strange brunette lady he realized that admitting his feelings to Ally right now with the hopes she'd agree and jump into his arms was so stupid. She'd never feel the same way as he did and she'd never leave Austin, any female who was willing to leave was extremely stupid. Who would eave a man with his own business for a man who worked at a flower shop?

Besides, it could risk his friendship with her. He decided he wouldn't do it.

"I just wanted to tell you what happened to me today!" He smiled through his lie. Ally looked at him confused but urged him to go on, "What happened?" Elliot scratched his arm, "This woman just came up to me randomly and accused me of wanting to steal you away from Austin and she told me that she knew a way that I can have you and she can have Austin and she was basically telling me that we would both getting away scotch free. Of course I didn't agree but she was saying it like I made the wrong choice to not agree with her."

Ally sat there in shock at what Elliot admitted, "Are you serious?"

Elliot nodded his head, "Yeah some crazy brunette lady."

"What did she look like?"

He shrugged, "She was wearing this business skirt and this business shirt, she had brown hair but it looked like it was dyed. She looked around 21 but younger than 24 and she had extreme cleavage and she had this 'if I want it I'll get it' tone to her."

"Brooklyn…" Ally trailed off, "That dumb bi-"

"Brooklyn! That bitc-"

"Trish!" Ally cut her friend off before she could finish the cuss word knowing Tiara was around, "Tiara, remember? You don't want her first words to be bad ones. But I know! How could she be so low? I thought I could over look this girl you know but now I know I'm going to have to let her know who runs things."

Trish nodded her head, "Ally, I'm here for you, you know? I'll taze her if you let me."

Ally shook her head, "No, I got something better for her." Ally smirked at the thought. Hearing the front door open and the alarm sound Ally quietly said her goodbyes to her friend and hung up the phone just in time for Austin to walk through their bedroom doors, "Hey babe," Austin said as he walked up to her and kissed her quickly.

Ally smiled, "Hey."

Austin looked from her to Aiden and narrowed his eyes, "What were you two up to today?"

Ally smiled sweetly, "Nothing."

She smirked to herself as she whispered to herself when Austin walked through the bathroom door, "May the best brunette win."


	9. 2014

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 9

**2014**

* * *

**You guys, I apologize sincerely for the late update. I just couldn't get it up early for a few reasons. **

**The most important reason – my elbow is broken. I had cheerleading incident and my right elbow is completely shattered; it's in a cast and a sling right now.**

**I wanted this chapter to be amazing because this is where the downfall of the story comes into play. However, I couldn't make it as great because I can't type up 3,000 words with one hand, I'll cramp up.**

**I had to chop this chapter up so many times only to piece it together again I got frustrated for a day.**

**And lastly, I uploaded this chapter onto Fanfiction and it deleted everything before I got to save it…I had to retype everything again so I got angry for a few hours.**

* * *

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday, January 20th, 2014, it's been 10 months exactly since Aiden was born. Tiara was now 1 year and Aiden, 10 months. Meaning, it's also been 10 months since Ally was tempted to start a 'war' with Brooklyn over her own husband. And once Ally thought back on it; she felt stupid. Why would she ever need to start a problem with another female over her own husband? Austin was hers. They were married, he wasn't going anywhere. Austin was dedicated to Ally and Aiden and Ally realized that when he took the time out of an important business meeting with CEOs of other big name companies to sing Aiden to sleep over the phone and then have a 10 minute conversation exchanging sweet nothings with his wife.

She really had nothing to worry about.

Ever since the talk Ally had with Elliot she realized that Elliot was truly only her friend and he definitely didn't have any romantic feelings for her. If he did, he would have taken Brooklyn up on her little scheme but he didn't. Her heart swelled at the thought of Elliot coming back into her life as a friend and making Austin realize he had nothing to worry about. So of course, Ally told Austin about what happened between Elliot and Brooklyn and not only was Brooklyn fired but Austin decided to let his hatred towards Elliot go. It wasn't worth the stress.

Austin realized something though, something he wasn't happy with at all; ever since he informed Elliot that he was wrongly guided and his actions were out of line and drastic and how he shouldn't have ever done the things he did or said the things he said. Elliot wormed his way back into Ally's side and this time he seemed to fit perfectly. On the weekends Elliot was there, when Austin was at work; Elliot was there. It was like Elliot was Ally's second husband and Aiden's second father. Austin's fists always clenched at the thought; **over my dead body**.

"Austin, are you really going to wear that too Tiara's birthday party?" Ally questioned skeptically.

Austin looked down to his outfit and realized he was wearing a suit. Shaking his head at his absent-mindness he waved her off and went to go change again. The past few weeks he has been thinking about the Elliot situation so much to the point its been taking over his entire day. He hasn't been able to have five minutes without thinking about whether or not Ally is going to come up to him and announce she wants to get a divorce to be with Elliot. He was paranoid and he didn't like it.

Ally stared at her phone waiting for a reply to the text she sent out.

**I'm already there. Xx**

Ally smiled to herself and jumped once she heard her husband's voice sneaking up behind her, "Why are you all smiles?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal and showed him her phone, "Elliot texted me; he's already at Trish and Dez's house." Austin felt his gut clench at what he was just told; his wife was smiling on the account of another man. He understood he shouldn't feel a certain way but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to be the only man in Ally's life so badly. He nodded his head curtly and pursed his lips, "Well, we should be going."

Ally nodded her head noticing the clipped tone Austin was using but decided to ignore it. He needed to get over his tribulations on his own; she couldn't continue to run to him every time he was angry because she'd be babying him and he'd think getting upset over the stupid small things would be okay.

Both Austin and Ally walked over to their shared car and helped Aiden into the back seat putting him in his car seat. The young child's face brightened once he set eyes on his stuffed lion toy and instantly started to gurgle a mix of words and kick his feet excitedly.

Ally smiled at her son and buckled him in, "Ara?"

The proud mother nodded her head, "Yes AJ, we're going to go to Tiara's birthday party today." Watching the young excited boy clap his hands excitedly Ally closed the back door and took her seat in the passenger side of the door.

"So Elliot is going to be there once we reach?"

Ally held back the urge to roll her eyes and nodded her head, "Yes. He'll be there, he's friends with Trish as well."

"Hmm, just isn't as close as us four. I didn't expect him to be invited."

Ally glared at Austin quickly, "I pushed for him to be invited. I happen to enjoy having Elliot around; a lot."

Austin's hands clenched around the steering wheel as he thought through Ally's sentence; hearing her speak of another man like that, telling him she enjoys having him around a lot. It just didn't sit right with him, at all. Ally sighed loudly, "Austin, let's not fight. We're going to celebrate Ara's birthday this afternoon; let's not fight over something stupid."

Austin narrowed his eyes and nodded his head quickly, "I agree." He said in clipped tone. Not wanting to discuss anything any further.

"Uh-oh," the new parents heard their child say in the backseat observing his parents. Ally smiled at his innocence, "Uh-oh indeed."

"Austin, Ally, Aiden!" Trish called to her best friends and godchild as they walked into the large crowded home. She took their coats and escorted them into the living room and then into the kitchen where family and friends were lounging and eating the finger food. Tiara sitting around with her other toddler friends she met at daycare. Aiden's face immediately lit up at the sight of his own best friend and crawled over to the birthday girl quickly. "Ara!" "AJ!"

Ally smiled and looked over to Trish as she watched Austin pick Tiara up, kiss her head, wish her a happy birthday, and walk off over to Dez after putting the squealing and giggling toddler back onto the floor. "So, what did I miss?"

Trish shrugged lazily, "Nothing. Just my mother animatedly wishing T a happy birthday; tears and everything!"

Ally laughed, "I missed Leonita, where is she?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you two do not need to be together; ever. Especially not since what happened at Tiara's birth. I refuse."

The brunette laughed at her friends dramatics, "I'm bound to see her tonight so, worry not."

"Baby-doll!"

Ally cringed at how loud her male friend called her out, it seemed as if everyone had heard the nickname and they all were probably wondering the same thing. She couldn't help herself; she had to sneak a look at her husband who wasn't even that far from her. She caught sight of him scowling over in the direction of Elliot and clutching the beer in his hand a little too tightly. She cringed at the sight and tore her eyes away; she knew she was going to get an ear full later on that evening.

"Eli, hey!" Ally smiled softly as she turned to face her friend. In the corner of her eye she watched Trish roll her eyes and take a sip of her unknown drink, "I'm going to go find my sister; I'll talk to you when I bump into you again."

Ally glared at Trish, "Fine." Trish raised her glass and walked away before Elliot reached the pair.

"Where's Trish going?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders not wanting to tell him her best friend didn't want to be around him. Ally felt bad that she lied to Austin saying Trish was friends with Elliot but she knew she'd never hear the end of it if Austin thought Ally pushed for Elliot to be invited because she wanted him there. In retrospect, Elliot shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have been invited; he knows nobody except herself and she didn't want to play babysitter the entire night.

She mentally slapped herself; she shouldn't have pushed Trish to invite him.

"Anyways, I missed you!" He gushed as he hugged her tightly. Ally closed her eyes as he hugged her not wanting to look over his shoulders and see Austin staring at them. She smiled, "You saw me a day ago, Elliot."

Elliot waved her off, "A day is too long."

Ally forced a smile.

"I don't like their friendship," Austin stated as he watched the two embrace from the corner of the living room. Dez looked up to see his friend glaring daggers into Elliot's head, "Austin, trust Ally. They've been friends for years before you even came into the picture. They just have a lot of years to catch up on; she's married to you, and she has your son. Trust her."

Austin shook his head, "I do trust her, Dez. It's him I don't trust."

"What's the problem?"

The blond male shifted uncomfortably; he wanted to admit this to somebody for many weeks but he hasn't been sure about this feeling but it was driving him crazy. He had to tell someone, "Remember how I had this hunch something wasn't right between Ally and _him _back in high school?"

Dez's eyes narrowed at the thought of Ally being abused for months without any of them knowing. His blood boiling at the thought; he looked to his best female friend and nodded his head, "Too vividly."

Austin nodded his head in agreement, he knew Dez cared for Ally just as much as he himself did and Dez was the only male he was okay with doing that, "I have the same feeling with Elliot."

The red head shook his head vigorously, "No, don't say that. Elliot couldn't be hitting Ally."

"No, he isn't hitting Ally. I know that for a fact; but I think its something else. He's after her…bad."

Dez sighed, "Talk to her tonight, Austin. You cant get to the bottom of things unless you talk to her."

Austin nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, I will."

"Good."


	10. Come Back Home

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 10

**Come Back Home**

* * *

**Thank you EVERYONE for being so patient with me, I'm really trying so hard to get this up however my medication prevents me from feeling my right arm and puts me to sleep. But please, bare with me. I won't leave you guys hanging.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER because I left you guys hanging and I do genuinely apologize for that. I hope this makes up for it.**

**One of my reviewers reviewed saying they wanted me to put a chapter in of Ally getting pregnant. I didn't put that in because it'd drag Friend Zoned out longer than I wanted it to be, and it would have made Husband Zoned have at least 9 filler chapters instead of the 4 it has now. You guys are creative; think of how she got pregnant on your own! :) Also its way too late for me to do that, even if I wanted to.**

**3 MORE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was behaving childishly and he knew it. He was standing in the corner sulking while drinking something between his fourth and first beer; Austin wasn't a light weight, it took at least eight beers for him to feel the slightest bit of tipsy and he was only drinking this much because he knew he knew he should have been over there showing Elliot he couldn't take his woman but instead he was standing alone in a corner watching toddlers crawl/walk around laughing. It was sickening.

Austin put his half empty bottle down on a table near by and scowled slightly. He had enough of this, 10 hours they've been here, 10 hours! And 8 out of the 10 hours Ally spent with Elliot; it was time to go home. Austin marched over to Ally and a grinning Elliot and put a fake smile on, "Ally, baby," he emphasized, "It's time to go home. Aiden is getting tired and I have a board meeting in the morning." Ally frowned, "Awh, really?" She whined slightly like a little child who didn't get their way. She sulked and checked her cellphone for the time, 11:00PM; her eyes widened once she realized how late it actually was and also realized Aiden should've been sleeping.

Elliot opened his mouth, "Oh, I can take Ally home, Austin. You can take the tired tyke," he suggested hopefully. Austin, about to berate him got cut off by a fully aware Ally, "No," she stated firmly, "That's okay, I'm going to say bye to everyone and then go home with my family," she stated a lot more softly as she smiled at him, making Austin smile and do a happy dance mentally. Elliot frowned but nodded his head, "Would you like for me to come over tomorrow while Austin is working, again?"

Austin could have and would've punched Elliot if Aiden didn't come crawling in with a tired look on his face. Ally bent down to pick up her tired son who yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, "Tired, mama," he said with a struggle. Ally smiled at his progress and kissed his forehead while rubbing back his dirty blond hair, "We're going home now, AJ." Aiden nodded his head and put his small head on Ally's shoulder and closed his eyes peacefully, completely unaware of the tension between the two adult males.

Ally turned toward Elliot and smiled slightly, "No, it's alright. I'm spending tomorrow with Trish." She explained nicely. Elliot's eyebrows furrowed as he took in her excuse, "You were at her hours for 10 hours, would could you two possibly need to do for another entire day?"

The brunette frowned, "Elliot, she's my best friend. I can spend as much time with her as I want; I don't need another husband or a body guard. I'll spend my time how I want and with whom I want. Anyways, I spent 8 hours out of 10 I was here with you. What could we possibly do for another entire day?"

Elliot scratched the back of his neck realizing he was sounding slightly possessive and crazy, "I didn't mean it like that, Ally. I'm just still getting used to the thought of you being in my life every day again. I missed it and I'm trying to catch up on the years we've missed, I've missed you."

"Yes, well…" Ally trailed not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell him she missed him back because truth be told; she completely forgot about him. She hasn't had a second thought of him much less a first thought of him since they were around the age of 10. She stood there awkwardly praying for a miracle because God knew how much she just wanted to get home and be with her family and cuddle up with Austin while Aiden as asleep in the room across from their own.

"Well, we have to go," Austin cut in. Bless his soul, "It's already 11:10 and we can't waste much more time."

Before Elliot could speak again Ally smiled politely and waved, "Bye," she said over her shoulder and made her way over to Trish. "You're leaving already?" She frowned, "Already?" Ally repeated sceptically, "I've been here since 1 in the afternoon, Trish." She exclaimed with wide eyes. Trish nodded her head, "Yeah, you just spent the entire evening with Cassio over there," Trish nodded towards the male who stood at the snack table looking lost.

Ally laughed slightly, "Be nice, and he's leaving now anyways. He won't stay any longer without me being around; anyways, we are hanging out tomorrow. It's Sunday; you're off for the day right?" She asked her best friend with a hopeful smile.

Trish nodded her head, "Yes! We have many things to speak about. Especially about tonight, Ara and I will come over around lunch time." Ally nodded her head in agreement, "Does Dez have the board meeting as well?" Trish nodded her head unenthusiastically, "Yes and I hate it. He's been at work a lot lately; I'm surprised he even had the time for Tiara's birthday party!"

Ally rubbed Trish's shoulders, "It's alright, Trish. I'm sure it'll all die over soon."

She smiled hopefully, "I hope." Ally heaved Aiden on her hip because he was sliding off and smiled back at her friend, "We'll talk further about this tomorrow, for now I have a tired party boy to put to bed. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ally walked out and met Austin at their car down a few houses, Austin held the backseat door open for her to put Aiden into the backseat and into his car seat and once she did, securely buckling him in she sat at the front seat. Ally sensed the tension in the car and she wasn't sure if it was because of the encounter they had with Elliot or if it was because she spent more than half the night with him. Yes, it was in plain sight for everyone to see so it wasn't like she was sneaking off or anything but she did know Austin was extremely territorial so she should have known better.

But then again, Austin had to get over his irrational fear of losing her to some other guy because it was never going to happen. Ally was happy with Austin and he had to see that before he chased her away, and she hoped he saw that soon.

"—when we get home?"

Ally was torn away from her thoughts when she caught the ending of Austin's sentence, "Pardon me?"

Austin's shoulders squared as he repeated himself, "Can we talk when we get home?" Ally nodded her head, already knowing what this talk would be about and started to mentally prepare herself for any berate he would have for her. Unfortunately, the ride was less than 10 minute so Ally didn't have much time to prepare herself. Ally attempted at stalling time by slowly putting Aiden to bed and changing him out of his clothes and into his soccer pyjama's. She even took the time to sing him to sleep.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes;  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,  
therefore sleep,  
while over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

Austin knew what Ally was trying to do and he let her, only because he enjoyed hearing her sing. She didn't often and he really thought she should; she had a wonderful voice. He told her everyday and she only ever shrugged him off.

Ally nervously walked into their shared bedroom and took a seat on the bed patiently like an obedient puppy waiting for its next command. Austin looked at her and watched her intently, he knew she never meant to hurt him in anyway. He knew that, but he couldn't help fell hurt for the way he has been treating him like a lesser when in comparison to Elliot. Elliot was her friend, he understood that, but why did she have to give him her undivided attention and leave him hanging while doing it?

"Ally, I know we had this talk already a few months back but its come to my attention, again, that he's doing it again," He tried to start the conversation, "I apologized to him, I decided to be the bigger man and he's taken advantage of that. I just want to make sure that he's not trying anything on you but he is; I see it and Dez sees it as well, Ally. You need to set him straight for me or else I don't want you associating with him again."

Ally shook her head clearly not believing what she was hearing, "Are you kidding me, Austin? Even if he liked me which he does not," she stated the last part slightly louder, "I don't like him, so it would be impossible for you to lose me to him. Obviously, I care about him; he's been a long life friend, but what should be even more obvious is the fact I love you and only you. That's why I'm still here with you! Come on, Austin, you need to have more trust in me. You're worrying about nothing."

He shook his head this time, "I do trust you; I just don't trust him."

"Typical line, come up with a new one," She stated as she got off the bed and dismissed this entire dispute. She wasn't having it, they had this talk already and she wasn't going to have it again. The topic was buried and all the worries with it too. She stripped out of her clothes and went to go take a very much needed hot shower, and when she came out; hair towel dried and tumbling down her shoulders, make up free, and donned in a cream silk night gown, she spotted Austin fast asleep under the crisp white blankets. She narrowed her eyes at what she called her husband and turned off the bedroom light, climbing into the bed gently attempting to not wake up the sleeping form beside her.

"How often does Austin go out to board meetings?" Trish asked her best friend as she spaced out while watching the two toddlers laughing excitedly with each other and sharing their toys on the play mat.

Ally shrugged as she brought two hot mugs of coffee into the living room and sat on the sofa with her friend, feet curled underneath her, "I don't know, maybe once every two weeks, why?" Trish sighed, "Dez is only the COO of the company; he wouldn't go to more meetings than Austin does. Austin's the CEO, it's his company! Dez goes to a meeting like once a week, what's going on Ally?"

The brunette rubbed her shoulders soothingly, "Trish you're freaking out for no reason. Austin is the CEO exactly, he's only required to go to work once a week technically but he goes all the time. Dez as well, maybe he's going to every meeting while Austin isn't. Nothing bad is happening, have faith. Watch how the rest of the month plays out and then confront him about it, don't jump too early."

"I know Dez isn't doing anything bad, I know that. He's as loyal a puppy and wouldn't ever sabotage anything with me especially since we have a child together. But the female in me won't let me stop worrying."

Ally looked at her friend with an incredulous look and laughed slightly, "Let's talk about something else then!" She suggested as she watched Aiden crawl after an enthusiastic Tiara in their caged off area. "Yeah, let's talk about what happened last night with Cassio!"

"Stop with the Shakespeare reference, he's nothing like Cassio. Cassio was falsely accused of being in affair," Ally established with a certain amount of certainty in her voice, "And Austin believe you and Elliot are having an affair which Othello believed Cassio was having an affair with Desdemona," Trish explained which earned an eye roll from a certain brunette.

She shook her head as she waved her off, "Whatever, nothing is going on between us. I don't understand why people keep believing there is; we haven't and will never like each other." She explained for the hundredth time. Trish narrowed her eyes, "You say that, and I believe you; I really do. But you and I both know that's not true, Elliot likes you, you know it. You just don't want to accept it because you don't want to tell Austin he's right."

Ally looked away, "I only realized last night."

"Why be loyal to Elliot when he's not even your husband?" Ally shrugged as she looked away, "I'm not being loyal to him; I'm just being stubborn. I don't want to give him up yet, I just got him back." Trish shook her head clearly ashamed of the way her friend was acting, "Hello, Ally, give him up? He's not a puppy first of all and second of all, it doesn't matter that you don't want to 'give him up' your husband is feeling insecure because of him and you're willing to let him continue feel like this because you don't want to 'give him up'? That sounds all but good to me."

Ally flared her cheeks and nostrils as she realized Trish was right, she hated when Trish was right.

"Moon?"

Austin invited himself into the home he thought he'd be last at, it wasn't bit at all, it was probably as big as their theatre room back at his own home and he suddenly felt bad; maybe that's why Elliot spent so much time at his own home. Austin chuckled to himself, who cared? This was going to end today.

"Yes, I'm here; I know."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at the man not understanding why he'd walk into the lions den. Elliot recoiled, he wouldn't ever admit it out loud but Austin was more like the lion from the two of them; he was powerful, rich, handsome, and strong. Elliot was just handsome and strong, but nowhere near as strong or handsome as Austin. He rolled his eyes at the thought; he hated pretty boys like the one in front of him.

"I'm here to tell you to back off of Ally, I'm tired of seeing your face around my house all the time. It's going to end today."

Elliot was taken back by the tone in Austin's voice and the way he was demanding things like Elliot worked for him. He couldn't help but scoff at what came out of the blond's mouth, "Did I say something funny?"

The brunette nodded his head, "Actually, you did. I'm not going to back off of a friend because of your insecurities; you can try again, though."

"I wasn't asking Matthews."

Elliot stepped up, "You don't scare me, Austin. You're just afraid you're going to lose your pretty little wife-"

Elliot didn't get to finish that sentence because the two were both on the cracked wooden floor wrestling and punching each other senseless. Austin lost all control when it came to people speaking about his wife and he knew he wasn't ever going to change. He tried, he really did, but it was assholes like this that made it that much harder. He was just happy he went to the meeting before this opposed to having to go to the business meeting after, looking like this.

And he didn't know when it happened or how for that matter but the last thing he remembered after he 'blacked out' was being put in a holding cell in the city jail. He grimaced at the smell and sight of the place and stood up, "I need to go home. My wife is going to be extremely angry and my son is going to be worried; I don't belong here."

The policeman looked at him as if he had heard that sentence many times before and looked away completely unfazed by it all, "One call, you have 5 minutes."

Austin smiled as he dialled a familiar number.

"What?!" Ally shouted into the receiver.

The woman on the other line waited for Ally to calm down before speaking again, "Dez just told me he called from the jail, and he didn't want to call you directly because he knew you'd freak out. But he needs you to bail him out, he needs this Ally."

Ally shook her head, "I told him to leave it alone and he goes and does this? He doesn't listen, Trish. Good, let him stay in jail; I'm leaving him there for the night."

Trish hung her head attempting not to laugh, "Ally…"

"No, I'll go first thing in the morning…or afternoon, which ever I prefer." She said firmly as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe him! He was ruining everything he worked hard for and it was because of a stupid guy that meant nothing to her!

Austin walked out of the jail trying his best to look composed as he attempted at fixing his suit and hair as he got into the passenger seat of the car, "Where's AJ?" Ally's jaw tightened as she took 20 seconds to reply, "Trish is watching him, I didn't want him to see his father looking like this."

Austin looked away feeling slightly guilty.

"I told you, Austin…I told you," she started as she began to drive the 20 minute drive back to Trish's home, "I told you not to go after him and you did! I told you to leave it alone!" Her voice raised as she stopped at a red light, "It wasn't that serious, Austin. But you couldn't control your emotions, your anger, you had to do it! You ruined everything."

Austin's head snapped towards her, "Ruined everything? Ruined what, Ally? Your friendship with a scumbag like him? You'd rather be friends with him than be married to me, is that it?! Am I standing in your way, because if that's it I'll gladly leave."

Ally's eyes started to water at the words he said, "No, Austin! You're ruining our family. We were supposed to be happy, but you can't control your emotions long enough for you to think straight. You don't see me chasing after Brooklyn with a gun do you? Because I can control myself. I trust you and I know I have nothing to worry about! But since you're so quick for me to leave, then go!" She shouted as she pulled up at the side of the road, "You can leave if you really want to."

Austin glared at his wife and stomped out of the door, "Fine!" He shouted as he started to walk towards their neighbourhood, Ally rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and zoomed off past him livid.


	11. Best Friends Forever

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 11

**Best Friends Forever**

* * *

**This is a fast update, because I left you guys hanging last time.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I remember when you and Austin got married, you guys said you weren't ready for children," Mimi reminisced as she held an excited Aiden in her arms, "Now look what you guys done; you should have done this sooner."

Ally smiled at the little boy in her mother-in-law's arms, "I'm proud to call him my son, Mimi." The elderly woman nodded her head, "And I'm proud to call you my daughter." Ally blushed at the words and looked away from the piercing blue eyes, "Thank you again for watching him."

Mimi sighed as she composed herself, "Yes well, what kind of a grandmother would I be if I wasn't flexible and willing?" She teased as she stepped away from the new mother, "I'll let you get to what you need to do. Aiden is in good hands here," she promised. Ally nodded her brown curls bobbing up and down as she did so, "I'll be back a little bit after dinner is that alright?" She asked her fingers crossed. Mimi raised her eyebrows in surprise and nodded her head, "Oh, sure, I'll just have Michael help out with dinner tonight seeing how we'll have a little tyke to feed." Ally laughed, "Thank you, Mimi!" She praised as she kissed the woman's cheeks.

"It was completely stupid," Trish stated as she stabbed into her pork loins, "I was worried for nothing, Ally. I should have just taken your advice and watched what he was doing for the rest of the month before jumping the fence." Ally poked at her fries with distaste as she thought about her friend's circumstance, "He understood your worry, right? He didn't completely blow up on you." Trish nodded her head confirming Ally's question, "He apologized for acting like he had a mistress and he reassured me that he wouldn't eve do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I appreciated it all but I felt like the biggest ass for thinking twice."

Ally sat back in her seat as she let out a deep sigh, "You had the right to worry, Trish." She stated firmly, "As a wife you have every right in the world to worry."

The Latina shrugged her shoulders not wanting to dwell on the situation, "I just want to make it up to him. What do you think he'd like?" Ally narrowed her eyes not sure if she were hearing correctly, "You want to make it up to him for what? He was the one not telling you where he was going, and in that made you worry. He should be making it up to you."

"A relationship requires sacrifices, give and take. It'll get nowhere if I don't give," Trish established as she thought through what he husband would enjoy. It seemed as if Dez never really practiced his passion anymore; directing. He was always busy in the business world worried about making a name for himself as big as Austin. He was high on the list of powerful men in their country but he wasn't as high as he'd like, he made more than enough money; but he wanted more. Dez was work-struck and Trish wanted him to relax.

"Go on a vacation," Ally suggested lamely.

Trish gave her a look, "Can't you just be happy for me?" Ally put her hands up in defense, "Be happy for you? I'm thrilled." Trish shook her head, "Ally, we both know you're not happy right now. It's not even the fact you're not happy for me; you're just in distress because of what happened between Austin and yourself earlier today. You need to understand you're both going through the same situation but looking at it through a different glass."

Ally shook her head, "We're not talking about Austin and I right now, carry on about Dez."

"What's the point if you're going to be a downer about it?" Trish shrugged. Ally's face fell as she leaned forward and caught Trish's eye, she frowned slightly, "Trish, I didn't mean to be such a downer. I'm happy for you, I really am. I'm happy you found out Dez wasn't doing anything slimebally behind your back and you two are once again happy and problem free…" she trailed off slouching slightly.

"But…" Trish finished for her.

"…I just envy you guys, you two never seem to have any problems. I feel like Austin and I shouldn't be together because of the amount of problems we have, but whenever I think of not being with him it hurts me and I refuse to give him up as selfish as it seems."

Trish gave Ally a look she didn't appreciate, "Ally smarten up! Austin's here because he loves you. Do you know why Dez and I never have problems? It's because a relationship requires trust and trust requires honesty. We're honest with each other; we give and take and with that we know each others boundaries and we know not to cross them. That's why Dez and I are happy all the time. You and Austin need to work on your trust! You need to understand that Austin is insecure despite how many perfections he has. He needs you as his wife to show him that he is really the one and only guy you love."

"But—"

"—No! Ally you can't tell me that you have been treating him like he's the one and only because you haven't," Trish barked, "You know what happened at Tiara's birthday party? My grandmother came up to me and told me that you and Elliot made a cute couple. You and Elliot, Ally! That's the wrong guy and I'm so sure if Austin had heard this a fight would have broken out, so you feel lucky and count your blessings that I didn't rat out what happened. I'm giving you a chance, Ally. Listen to Austin and leave Elliot alone, you guys obviously tried setting a limitation for him and that didn't end up going according to plan."

Ally sulked further as she thought about Trish's words, "Do you really think Austin's problem is solely within Elliot and if I were to get rid of him he'd be better?"

Trish shrugged, "He's your husband not mine, you can't ask me questions you should know."

"I-but, I kicked him out of my car today when I picked him up from jail," the word alone made Ally's skin crawl, she shuddered. Trish shook her head, "I still can't believe Elliot's neighbour's called the police."

Ally shrugged, "I still can't believe Elliot got off with a warning," she gritted her teeth at the memory of the rude policeman informing her Elliot went off with a warning due to his capability to cooperate and though Austin cooperated as well they put him behind bars because he had an outstanding speeding ticket from last year. She rolled her eyes, they were rich; they could pay the ticket within seconds if they really wanted to. She didn't know why Austin didn't just pay it off but she took her platinum card out anyways and charged the $142 on it.

"Austin Moon," she said politely as she reached the front desk.

The policeman looked up at her with a bored look and looked her up and down through his thick rimmed glasses, "You are?" Ally narrowed her eyes at his audacity and took out a piece of ID, "Allyson Moon, Austin Moon's wife."

The man grunted and typed a few things into the computer, "Mr. Moon is in a holding cell right now."

Ally held back the urge to give this man a dirty look, "Yes, I know. That's why I'm here, to retrieve him." Her mood was already horrible she didn't need anybody from the law telling her anything to upset her further.

"Mr. Moon cannot leave until his speeding ticket is paid."

Ally's eyebrows rose, "His speeding ticket?"

Officer, Pete. Nodded his head, "Yes, Wednesday, August 12th, 2013 Mr. Moon got a ticket for speeding. He has yet to pay the outstanding fee, a complete $142." Ally's eyes narrowed at the thought of Austin refraining from paying a ticket, why didn't he just do it and be done with the whole ordeal. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever, just put it on this…" she trailed off as she took her black and gold card out and handed it to the man. He scanned her neatly printed signature and then swiped the card, "Input your 4 digit passcode," he commanded as he handed her the keyboard. Quickly typing in her password he took it back, "Mr. Moon will be released shortly."

Ally let out a sarcastic scoff, "Yeah, thanks."

"This is why Mr. Matthews got a warning," the officer mumbled. Ally's head snapped towards the officer, "Excuse me?" The officer looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, "I said, this is exactly why Mr. Matthews got a warning and Mr. Moon didn't."

"And that's supposed to mean?" She asked her attitude shining through. She wasn't going to take any shit from a policeman, she wouldn't do it. "Though Mr. Moon was just as cooperative as Mr. Matthews, Mr. Moon has a bad attitude, and then there's the fact he didn't pay his ticket."

Ally shook her head completely done with this entire situation and stepped away from the desk, "Fuck this system and the judgement you guys have. Tell Mr. Moon," she mocked the formality, "His wife will be waiting for him outside in her car out front," she ordered not waiting for a reply before she walked away and stalked out of the depressing building.

"Promise you'll talk to Austin about everything and you guys will fix this today, I can't stand this anymore."

Ally shrugged her shoulders, "I'll talk to him, if he's willing to listen to me."

Trish sighed, "Good."

"Thank you, Trish. You're really a good friend and I do appreciate everything you do for me. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you. You truly are my best friend forever."

Trish laughed, "Awh, Ally. I appreciate our friendship too, you do just as much."

The two over emotional females hugged and laughed at their idiocy and finished their lunch in a comfortable peace.


	12. Still Into You

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 12

**Still Into You**

* * *

**This chapter is fairly short because it IS the last chapter. After this is the epilogue and there will not be ANOTHER sequel, I refuse to make this a trilogy because I fear the third story won't be as great. Besides, I have TMLM to focus on after this and then I'm finished writing. There might be the odd one/two shots once every two/three months but no more chapter stories, and somewhere down the line I'll get motivated to finish Unexpected Love.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the talk Ally and Trish had yesterday Ally had it in her mind to talk to Austin when she got the chance. However, the chance never came. The last time they spoken to each other was when she kicked him out of her car early in the morning yesterday; she missed him. She hated to admit it but she was wrong. She knew now how Elliot felt about her, she saw the signs but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to admit that she was wrong because she enjoyed Elliot's friendship! And she knew if she admitted she was wrong and Austin was right about how Elliot felt towards her; she'd have to stop talking to him. Apart of her didn't want that.

Ally watched as Aiden aided himself in walking around the child-proofed living room by holding onto surfaces that could hold his weight. She watched him from the comforts of her sofa and smiled slightly; she couldn't believe Austin and she made such beautiful life. She wouldn't ever trade Aiden in for anything.

She sighed and looked away from the little boy and back to the TV that was playing a rerun of Judge Judy. She so badly wanted to talk to Austin about what was going on between them; she'd drop Elliot if he really wanted her to, though she really didn't want to because he hadn't made a move on her or remotely done anything to threaten her relationship, she just wanted to get her relationship back on the right track and get things back to normal. Ally was pulled out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang; she narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the analog clock on their wall. It was 6:10pm; everyone was either stuck in traffic, at work, or at home. And it obviously wasn't Austin, he had keys. She sighed as she realized Austin was due home in 50 minutes; they'd talk then, she promised herself.

The curious brunette got up and placed Aiden in his playpen so she could answer the door. Ally was shocked to find an unkempt Elliot standing on the other side of the frame; he invited himself in and started to pace in their living room, Aiden watching with his favourite lion toy in his mouth.

"Uhm," Ally started clearly confused, "Hi?"

Realizing she wasn't going to get a reply she tried again, "I wasn't expecting you today," she said in more of a questionable tone than a firm one. She then realized if Austin were to come home while Elliot was here looking like he just finished having intercourse, the conversation she wanted to have with him later on tonight would have a different path. She needed to get Elliot out as fast as possible.

"Is there something you need?" She tried again.

Elliot looked down at her, his eyes glossy and his lips pressed into a thin line, it looked as if he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past days and something was really troubling him. Ally felt guilty for trying to get him out but she also had her own troubles, "I-I know I shouldn't be here, I know. But I can't help it."

Ally didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say or what to think. She didn't know where he was getting at or what he meant by what he had just said, why did he think he shouldn't be here? She stood there awkwardly hoping he'd continue and not want her to reply; she was lucky, "I just…" he trailed off clearly having trouble finding his words.

"I just need you to know, I just need to know."

Ally stepped back once she saw Elliot take a hasty step forward, "Know what, Eli?"

She watched Elliot's eye twitch and then his face tensed at the use of his nickname. Ally was beyond confused by this point and she was starting to feel slightly scared, "Elliot…" she said this time as she drew his name out, "What's wrong?"

Elliot snapped his head towards her, "I know you and Austin are having problems." Ally's face fell at the mention of that, is this why he came here? "How would you know that?"

He scratched at his arm, "Brooklyn, the mysterious brunette I told you about? She found me again; she informed me on what was happening between you two and told me it was my chance to pursue so, it was now or never."

Creeped out at the thought of Brooklyn stalking their lives she shuddered. Why was this one woman so intrigued by Austin and dead set on ruining their relationship? Ally would have to tell this to Austin, hoping Elliot left soon and before Austin reached home, "And of course you said no, so why are you he-"

"—Now or never, Ally," he interrupted her. His voice hoarse.

Ally raised her eyebrow, "Elliot…you're being vague."

"Ally, I love you. I always have, and I need you to know that; it kill me every time I see you with Austin. He doesn't deserve you, he never deserved you. All you two do is argue and it's not good for Aiden. Let me into your life and I can be Aiden's father, he needs a good male role in his life and that is me, not Austin. We belong together; it would have been us together if I didn't move away-"

Ally had heard enough and cut the brunet off, "—But you did, and it's not you and I. Its Austin and I, Elliot I fought for you, I fought for this friendship. Everyone told me to be wary of you and soon after they told me to drop your friendship completely. I said no, know why? Because I enjoyed having you around and in my life…as a friend! Elliot, I don't love you. And how dare you tell me Austin isn't a good father to Aiden, Austin is the best father in the world and husband too. He could give Aiden things and opportunities you couldn't even give yourself. I don't know why you had to go and ruin everything, but you did. Get out of my house and never bother me or my family again."

Elliot stood there, face stone cold and his fists clenched, "Ally…"

"—Yeah, well Ally's the one that invited me; she'll be the one to tell me to leave."

Ally and Elliot turned their heads abruptly to the masculine voice they heard and watched as a red faced, fists clenching, Austin walk around the corner, "She told you to leave," Austin growled. Elliot's lip turned upward in disgusts and he unclenched his fists, "I wasn't speaking to you, Moon."

Ally grabbed at her head realizing nothing good would be coming out of this. She stepped between the two men once she saw Elliot turn to face Austin completely, the two tall men staring each other down, "Now stop this right now. We aren't going to do this in front of our son," she emphasized to Austin. Her heart fluttered once he looked down at her and they made eye contact for the first time in over 24 hours. She sighed inwardly, "Elliot, you're going to leave and never come back. Austin, you're going to go upstairs and wait for me."

Austin shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving you down here with this…" he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence in front of Aiden.

Elliot stepped back, "You're making a big mistake," he warned Ally, "He can't even give you breathing space," he concluded.

"Out, now!" She shouted scaring all three guys in the room.

The angry brunet male shook his head and punched the wall on his way out of the house. Austin looked at the dent in their wall and glowered at it, "Upstairs, now," She commanded softer than she did with Elliot. Austin looked at her and than walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Ally sighed and ran her hands through her tousled hair; she picked up Aiden and walked him up the stairs as well. On the way she looked at the clock and saw 6:30pm she shook her head and put Aiden in his crib and walked into her bedroom.

"Why?"

Ally narrowed her eyes, "Why what?"

"Why was he here, Ally?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know! He came randomly; I haven't spoken to him since Tiara's birthday party."

Austin stayed silent, accepting her answer, "Now you tell me why you were home early for one, and second of all why you were eavesdropping."

It took Austin a minute to start talking, "I wanted to come home early to surprise you, I had bought flowers and this…" he dropped the box on the bed, "I also wanted to talk to you and apologize for everything. And I wasn't eavesdropping…" he trailed off, "I walked in when you were on your rant and a couple seconds made myself known."

Ally's breath hitched when she opened the velvet box a diamond bracelet. She closed it back and put it on her dresser, "I wanted to talk to you too. I was waiting for you, Austin. He came in here and I was trying to rush him out but he wouldn't leave. He told me Brooklyn was spying on us and informed him that we were having troubles right now and it was his time to strike. He came confessing his feelings for me and I told him I couldn't be his friend anymore and I didn't love him, I only loved…you," she said honestly as she watched Austin stand from their bed and walk over to her, "I know, I heard everything."

She stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"Brooklyn came to the office. Told me I was wasting my time with an old person like yourself and how she knew I missed having a young face to look at every morning." Ally's eyes narrowed, "But—"

Austin put a finger to her lips, "She's never going to bother us again, and I made sure of that. I am a powerful man after all," Ally heard the teasing in his voice and knew they were okay. "You're lucky I'm still into you," she teased back. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she went onto her toes and kissed his lips passionately.

The couple pulled apart abruptly when they heard giggling and hands clapping. They smiled once they saw Aiden sitting on his bum at their door with his stuffed lion in his lap, "Didn't you put him in his crib?" Austin questioned confused.

Ally smirked, "He learned how to climb out," she informed him as the couple chuckled and kissed again.


	13. Friend Zoned

**Husband Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 13

**Friend Zoned**

* * *

**I'm sad to say that Husband Zoned is now complete. And this chapter is extremely short, because it is the epilogue. This is the end of all the Zones and there will be no more to come; it was a great run and I enjoyed the short two and a half months it took to complete both stories. Maybe we'll meet again in the Austin & Ally archive!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Aiden was a good boy. He did everything he was told –within reason, he didn't get bad grades in school, he did volunteer work, and he helped his parents whenever they needed him too; whether it is at work or at home. Therefore, he expected himself to have a happy, normal, and healthy life. He couldn't possibly get bad karma if he wasn't doing anything to deserve it, right? Well, that's what he thought anyways…_

___…_

Saturday, April 17, 2031. A 42 year old Ally leaned up against the kitchen counter with her peers as music blared through the home and teenagers filled the home with laughter. She heard them outside in the backyard splashing around in the pool and causing havoc; she could only smile. Ally, her hair now almost completely blonde, nudged her husband with her shoulder. "Look at them," she said softly.

Her husband turned his head and looked to where she was gesturing to. There he found his 18 year old son and his best friend's 18 year old daughter laughing uncontrollably together as he had his arm lounging behind her around her shoulders. It looked natural and yet the two were still blinded by their friendship. Aiden was extremely protective over Tiara and saw her as an older sister and wouldn't ever let a guy hurt her; that's why Dez was so content with having Aiden sleep over during some nights. While Tiara looked out for Aiden just as much as he did for her. Austin felt his heart break for his son. He shook his head as he looked back down to his wife who seemed to have shrunk over the years, "They'll notice it eventually." Ally laughed softly, "We'll see."

A head of unruly and unapologetic hair appeared in front of the brunette gone blonde, "Are we going to get to the presents now? I want to show you guys up already!" Trish complained as she rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips. Austin chuckled, "Show us up? I think Tiara has got that in the bag."

Ally swatted her husband, "Doubtful, we got him something he's always wanted. Well, ever since he was 15."

The blond male smirked just then remembering what she was talking about. He folded his arms in a cocky way and nodded his head, "Oh yeah, I don't think you could top that, Trish. Not even Tiara, so…" Trish rolled her eyes and waved them off, "I'll go tell Dez to stop the music so we can gather around to open the gifts!" She said the excitement evident in her voice.

Ally smiled. She was extremely glad they were all friends and married still. 17 years ago she thought her life was going down the drain because of that one old friend who popped out into her life out of nowhere and she feared that it would be the end for everyone. However, she's glad she fixed the situation before any real damage could have been done. She sighed in contempt as she wrapped her arms around her husband's torso and inhaled his scent, "I love you, you know?"

Austin chuckled and kissed her head, "I love you too, Lee."

Ally smiled and let him go once she saw the teenagers piling into the dining area where the gifts were.

Because Aiden was extremely popular it took near to an hour to get to his gift from his parents. Austin and Ally smiled as they handed him an extremely small box and Aiden only frowned. Austin and Ally were extremely rich, they could practically afford anything they wanted and Aiden also knew this. Therefore, he was confused as to why he had gotten such a small box for a gift. He opened it and almost immediately his face lifted, "No?"

Ally nodded her head, "Yes."

Aiden stood out of his seat and ran to the front door he pressed a button on the wall beside the door and their private garage started to lift and there in the middle of the car-filled garage was a brand new car. "Mom, dad! This is a 2032 brand, how'd you even get it?"

Austin shrugged, "I am a powerful man after all," he stated which earned a whack from Ally. Aiden turned towards his parents and hugged them both, kissing Ally on her head. Aiden stood at a sturdy 6 foot 2 inches while Austin currently possessed his 6 foot 5 stature and Ally an almost average 5 foot 4 inches. Aiden loved the fact he gained his height from his father and not his mother. It helped him on the soccer team, his legs were longer therefore he could run faster and maneuver differently.

Ally knew Aiden was going to be a soccer player. Ever since he was in her womb he'd always be kicking and even when he was first born his feet were never still, Aiden had a gift and she was glad he could share it with everyone else. The dirty blonde, grey eyed male was a gift to both Austin and Ally.

A 5 foot 6 inches black haired, green eyed, freckled Tiara pushed her way through the overwhelmed crowd and smiled a pearly white smile, "That's so great, Aid!" She congratulated through the noise as her parents and her Aunty Ally and Uncle Austin stood to the side hearing their conversation.

Aiden smiled widely as he hugged her tightly, "I know! I have got to take it out for a spin once everyone leaves!"

Tiara smiled, "Of course with me, right?" Aiden scoffed, "Was that even a question? Obviously you'd be in the passenger seat!"

The raven haired beauty matched his broad smile as she threw her arms around his neck, "You're such a great _friend_, Aiden!"

Austin, Dez, Trish, and Ally flinched.

* * *

**Fin.**


	14. Surprise

**SURPRISE SURPRISE!**

**I suggest you 'Husband Zoned' and 'Friend Zoned' readers go look at my newest story. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised. **

**-LALA**


End file.
